


Тяжесть воды

by eugenias, Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Titanic AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Тони Старк — богатый светский человек, который не знает, что делать со своей жизнью. Стив Роджерс — бедный художник, который еле-еле сводит концы с концами. Но они оба становятся пассажирами самого большого корабля в мире. Да, это Титаник!AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weight of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563470) by [citsiurtlanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citsiurtlanu/pseuds/citsiurtlanu). 



> Несколько слов от Мери Кей Шеллу:  
> Увидела арт, полезла на архив и понеслось. Сначала пыталась сделать сама, но мой уровень английского весьма плох, а эта работа, я уже поняла в процессе, заслуживает большего.  
> Человек, который мне помог на первых порах, скрывается за ником Jeffrey Morgan. Хочу сказать тебе спасибо, дорогая. Я бы даже и не начала, наверное.  
> А потом случилось егэ и еще какая-то хрень, и я скинула все на eugenias (как обычно) и на NFM. Первую я просто обожаю, вы знаете, а вторая - мастер перевода, она зарекомендовала себя, и я люблю её работы. Вы не пожалеете. И, как любит говорить eugenias, готовьте платочки, ибо я, зная, чем кончится, перечитывая, разрыдалась как сучечка.
> 
> Бэта: NFM

_Я ждал тебя здесь вечность._

 

***

По большому счёту, сегодняшний вечер такой же, как и все остальные: ужин с другими богатыми и состоятельными людьми, где он будет сидеть между невестой, которую не любит, и отцом, которого неизвестно как игнорировать. Наверное, это и привело Тони Старка прямо к корме корабля в этот вечер. В желудке нет ничего, кроме виски, а лёгкие колет от морозного воздуха. Сегодняшний вечер такой же, как и вчерашний, как и позавчерашний, и как, вероятно, завтрашний. Правда, место иногда меняется. Сегодня в Европе, завтра в Америке. Или, как сейчас, посреди Атлантического океана, на самом огромном, чёрт возьми, корабле в мире. Люди зовут его «Корабль мечты».

Больше похоже на корабль... корабль...

Ну, наверное, он слишком пьян, чтобы придумать что-нибудь остроумное.

Но это не имеет значения. Ничего не имеет значения. Еще несколько минут, и он больше не будет беспокоиться вообще ни о чём.

В глазах нет слёз, когда он перелезает через ограждение, осторожно оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть вниз на бурлящую чёрную воду, и ветер больно бьёт по щекам. Он не плачет. Теперь он никогда не плачет. Отец выбил из него тягу к этому порыву давным-давно. Но на сердце всё равно тяжело, когда он закрывает глаза на мгновение, желая... чтобы всё было по-другому. Чтобы его отец мог просто принять его таким, какой он есть. Чтобы можно было уже перестать ужасно стыдиться всего, что он делает, чтобы отец разрешил работать с чем-то, кроме долбаного оружия. Но Говард Старк не из переменчивых людей, Тони знает это – пока Говард рядом, он никогда не будет счастлив. А он всегда будет рядом.

Конечно, если Тони сам не уйдет.

— Стой, — вдруг говорит кто-то позади, и Тони пугается так, что чуть не падает. Он умудряется схватиться за ограждение и чуть-чуть развернуться, чтобы взглянуть на незваного гостя. Что за идиот пришёл сюда в такое время?

— Проваливай, — отвечает Тони, но, оглядывая незнакомца, вдруг замирает сразу по нескольким причинам: голубые глаза, широкие плечи, сильная крепкая рука, протянутая прямо к нему, будто она как-то сможет удержать Тони от падения. На незнакомце измятая одежда и грязная обувь. Третий класс. Он из третьего класса. Зачем он с ним разговаривает?

— Нет, — без смущения произносит мужчина, — ты не на той стороне ограждения. Не хочешь обратно?

— Вообще-то, я на той стороне ограждения для того, что задумал, — Тони закатывает глаза, — так что можешь идти и... и быть бедным. Впрочем, спасибо, что сделал вид, будто тебе не плевать.

— А я не делаю вид.

Мужчина очень медленно подходит к ограждению, облокачивается на него, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тони.

Это, Тони должен признать, действует на нервы. Лицо незнакомца вблизи оказалось просто прекрасным. Невероятно честное и открытое, какого Тони никогда не видел. Да и где ему такое увидеть, если он все время имеет дело с вероломными людьми?

— Нет, делаешь, — отвечает Тони, заставляя себя отвернуться, — ты меня не знаешь. Я просто костюм.

— Ты больше, чем костюм. Ты тот, с кем я хочу познакомиться, если только получу такой шанс.

— Прекрати, — говорит Тони, осторожно отодвигаясь. Все люди из третьего класса такие? Такие... любопытные и настойчивые и уж точно не вызывающие никаких воспоминаний где-то глубоко внутри. — Я прыгну. И ты меня не остановишь.

Мужчина вздыхает, и Тони снова поворачивается, видя, как тот снимает обувь.

— Вижу, ты уверен насчет этого, — сказал он, — но ладно. Раз я не смогу тебя переубедить, то прыгну за тобой.

— Ч-что? — заикается Тони, снова засомневавшись.

Мужчина спокойно ставит сапоги в сторону, пожав плечами под пиджаком. Боже, у него такие широкие плечи, но Тони заставляет себя не думать об этом, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. Это неправильно, говорит он себе, неприлично. Аморально.

— Я прыгну за тобой, — гнёт свою линию незнакомец, снова облокачиваясь на металлическое ограждение. — Будет не до смеха. Я ненавижу холод. Но потерплю ради тебя.

Что, Господи боже, происходит? Тони что, уже умер и очнулся в другой реальности, где люди о нём почему-то заботятся?

— Я... думаю, что меня убьёт сам прыжок, — говорит Тони, всё еще пытаясь раскусить этого красивого незнакомца. — Холодно не будет. Будет похоже на... на полёт.

Он всегда хотел летать. Может, не всегда хотел закончить со свернутой шеей, ударившись о ледяную воду внизу, но он считает, что это лучше, чем вообще никогда не полететь.

— Да? — спрашивает незнакомец. — Тебе нравится летать?

Тони хмурится. Он не ожидал, что разговор повернётся в эту сторону.

— Я... да... Но какая тебе разница? — срывается Тони, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. — Уходи. Ты меня отвлекаешь. Дай умереть спокойно.

Мужчина тянется к нему, и Тони понимает, что он сжимает его ладонь своей. Она такая тёплая.

— Ты не прыгнешь, — говорит он очень тихо.

Тони вздрагивает.

В этот момент он понимает, что незнакомец прав. Он не может прыгнуть, не сейчас. Не... не тогда, когда кто-то так _назойливо настойчив_ , что Тони действительно верит в то, что тот прыгнет за ним следом. Он говорит себе, что это единственная причина. Ничего общего с тем, что незнакомец был первым, кто после смерти матери проявил к нему какую-то заботу.

— Ты... безнадёжно упрям, не так ли?

— Нет, — говорит он, как будто почувствовав изменение в настроении Тони, и в темноте сверкает прекрасная улыбка, а сердце Старка, возможно или нет, в этот момент останавливается. — Я Стив Роджерс.

— Очень п-приятно, — говорит Тони, и, что странно... он вроде не врёт. — Энтони Старк, — он медлит, глядя вниз, а потом снова поднимает взгляд на... Стива. — Я бы отпустил ограждение и пожал тебе руку, но ты, что досадно, заставил меня больше не хотеть смерти.

— Верно, — Стив издаёт мягкий, нервный смех, качая головой. — Просто... не двигайся. Я тебя держу.

И прежде, чем Тони это осознаёт, Стив обхватывает его за талию и тянет через ограждение. _Иисусе_ , он силён. В следующее мгновение Тони снова стоит на твердой земле, если палубу корабля можно так назвать, и смотрит на Стива. Он высокий, этого нельзя не заметить. Высокий красивый блондин.

— Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк, — Стив робко протягивает руку для рукопожатия, снова улыбаясь.

— Зови меня Тони, — быстро отвечает он, — думаю, ты заслужил право называть меня по имени.

Кроме того, мистер Старк – это его отец. А он не хочет быть как отец. Тони всё же отвечает на рукопожатие, прежде чем понимает, что Стив его, похоже, не узнал. Как это возможно? К величайшему неудовольствию Говарда, Тони был пойман на нескольких скандальных случаях, получивших широкую огласку как в Америке, так и в Европе. То, что его нашли месяц назад в постели с мужчиной, словно стало соломинкой, сломавшей спину верблюду. Но Стив... а кто его знает. Может, обычно он живет в пещере. По крайней мере, выглядит он достаточно бедно.

— Тони, — говорит Стив, — у тебя уже губы посинели. Иди сюда, — и он накидывает свою куртку Старку на плечи.

— Подожди, что ты делаешь?

— Ты замёрз, — отвечает Стив спокойно, будто объясняя, что небо голубое. — Эта куртка нужна тебе больше, чем мне.

Сначала этот человек его спасает, а теперь ещё и старается согреть. Это _не может быть_ правдой. Слишком странно.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Тони спустя минуту, дрожа и сильнее закутываясь в куртку Стива. Он и не осознавал, как здесь холодно. Тогда было плевать. А сейчас понял, и куртка Стива была на нем, согревая. Она кожаная? Пахнет как кожаная. Наверное, единственная хорошая вещь в его гардеробе.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Стив и тянет Тони с собой на скамью. — Так... хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Не особо, — отводит взгляд Тони.

— Уверен? — переспрашивает Стив. Тони борется с желанием снова на него посмотреть. Серьезно, его глаза... Боже. В них утонуть можно.

— Уверен, — он горько усмехается, — о чём тут вообще говорить? Я грустный богатый человек. Я просто только что узнал, что потерял все свои акции.

В конце концов, люди убивали себя и по гораздо менее важным причинам.

— Может быть, — отвечает Стив задумчиво. — Но мне кажется, что дело не в этом, а в чём-то другом.

_«Во всём»_ , — отчаянно хочет сказать Тони, но держит язык за зубами. Каким бы странным Стив не был, Тони по-прежнему не мог поверить, что кто-то захочет узнать историю его жизни.

— Это неважно, — отвечает он наконец. — Не бери в голову.

— Это невозможно, — шепчет Стив, и вдруг берет его за руку, крепко её сжимая. — Но что бы там ни было, Тони... Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь это преодолеть. Каждый заслуживает быть счастливым.

— В-верно, — с трудом выговаривает Тони. И Стив... _обнимает_ его? Это самая странная вещь, которую ему доводилось чувствовать. Когда он в последний раз обнимался? Даже вспомнить трудно. Нервно сглотнув, он всё же тает в объятьях. Стив тёплый, очень тёплый.

Затем по палубе раздаётся стук каблуков, и он смотрит вверх... ох. Что бы это ни было – сон, преддверие ада или что-то другое – оно кончилось. Пора спуститься с небес на землю.

— Сансет, — здоровается он, нехотя отстраняясь от Стива и вставая. — Здесь холодно. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Я собиралась спросить тебя о том же, — Сансет скрещивает руки на груди, приподнимая бровь с хладнокровным выражением лица, едва бросив взгляд в сторону Стива.

— Просто наслаждаюсь вечерним воздухом, — говорит Тони легко, будто последних пятнадцати минут вообще не было. Он поворачивается к Стиву, надеясь, что и он ничего не расскажет. — Стив, Это Сансет Бейн. Моя... невеста. Сансет, это Стив Роджерс.

— Очаровательно, — сухо отвечает та. Тони видит, как Стив открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но она даже не смотрит в его сторону, снова обращаясь к Тони. — Твой отец тебя искал. Он хочет обсудить свадьбу до того, как мы прибудем в Нью-Йорк.

Тони сдерживает вздох. Как вообще Стив уговорил его не прыгать?

— Конечно, — говорит он устало. Свадьба. Единственное, что беспокоит Сансет, как бы она не притворялась – деньги и власть. И она получит их, когда они поженятся. — Тогда пора вернуться. Стив, приятно было с тобой поболтать.

Тони берет Сансет под руку, но понимает, что его уводят насильно. Он никогда не встречал таких людей, как Стив, и как-то... не хотел, чтобы он ушел обратно в каюту третьего класса, где они больше никогда не встретятся. И вдруг на ум приходит идея, славная, замечательная идея, которая выведет из себя и отца, и Сансет. Чёрт возьми, почему бы и нет? Он может даже повеселиться на этом отвратительном корабле.

— А вообще, — продолжает он, — почему бы тебе не поужинать с нами завтра?

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Стив.

— Не смеши, — усмехается Сансет, подмигивая, — он не хочет с нами ужинать.

— Конечно, хочет. Правда, Стив? — Тони одаривает его легкой улыбкой, чувствуя себя немного лучше, ведь у него есть план, чтобы взбесить людей.

— Эм, — произносит Стив, смотря то на Тони, то на Сансет. — Да. Было бы здорово.

— Тогда решено, — сияет Тони, похлопав его по плечу. — Отец сопроводит Сансет, а я встречу тебя на парадной лестнице завтра вечером. Тогда и увидимся, Стив, — и, пока не забыл, Тони снимает с себя куртку, протягивая её обратно. — И... спасибо. За всё.

— Не за что, Тони, — Стив берёт куртку, глядя ему в глаза. — Увидимся завтра.

— До завтра, — соглашается Тони.

Ему всё ещё не хочется уходить, но Сансет вцепляется в его руку, и выбора не остаётся. Но всё нормально. Тони сможет пережить этот вечер, просто представляя лицо отца, когда тому представит Стива. Он поворачивается к Сансет со слегка изогнутыми вверх уголками губ. Он не может заставить себя улыбнуться ей так, как улыбался Стиву несколько минут назад, но и этого достаточно.

— Пошли, — говорит он ей. — Посмотрим, дорвались ли они уже до бренди.

 

***

Тот же вечер, он уже одет в пижаму, когда в его комнату без стука заходит Сансет, оглядываясь по сторонам и хмурясь.

— Я так понимаю, ты снова не планируешь пригласить меня к себе в кровать, — говорит она, её голос звучит раздраженно. Сансет берёт со стола маленький предмет, осматривает его. — Это что, турбина? Ты сделал её после ужина?

— Это помогает мне уснуть, — отвечает Тони.

Неважно, насколько отец не одобряет всё, что создано руками Тони и не имеет потенциала убивать людей или взрываться, он просто не может удержаться. Ему нравится придумывать дизайн, разрабатывать что-то в голове в миниатюре, а потом собирать это. Она не мощная и практически бесполезная, но разве его жизнь — не тоже самое? Он оборачивается, немного ухмыляясь.

— И я уверен, ты знаешь, что спать вместе до свадьбы – это скандально и неприлично, а мы ведь этого не хотим, не так ли?

Сансет усмехается, кладя турбину на место.

— Тони Старк хочет быть настоящим джентльменом, — говорит она, — подумать не могла, что доживу до этого дня.

И Тони тоже, если быть честным. Давным-давно он был бы рад затащить Сансет в постель, и они оба это знают. Давным-давно он был в нее влюблён. _Так редко_ можно встретить девушку, которая была бы не только красивой, но и могла поддержать разговор о турбинах, двигателях и машинах. Он считал её идеальной.

Но всё стало рушиться, когда отец вынудил его сделать ей предложение.

— Мы ведь на корабле, — объясняет он, — а какой я мужчина, если не веду себя как джентльмен?

— Вижу, ты вернулся к своим старым шуточкам, — говорит Сансет, и на секунду она выглядит почти искренне очарованной. Но потом момент проходит, и она достаёт из кармана коробочку. — И всё же, я знаю, что ты был... несчастлив в последнее время. И хотя я _надеялась_ , что ты доверишься и расскажешь свой будущей жене обо всём... возможно, это поможет.

Тони, сомневаясь, глядит на коробочку. Едва ли там билет на свободу или, например, высокий блондин с большущими руками.

— По-джентльменски будет взять и открыть коробку, или подождать, пока ты это сделаешь?

— Ты безнадёжен, — Сансет открывает коробочку, и Тони моргает, вглядываясь. — Это твоё кольцо, которое будет на церемонии.

— Эм, — отвечает Тони, — это... кольцо.

Оно, кажется, серебряное, а может и платиновое, но с самым большим синим камнем, который Тони когда-либо видел. Он мешкается секунду, пытаясь подобрать более-менее подходящие слова – _когда люди запомнят, что мой любимый цвет — красный?_ – но в итоге получается лишь: «Это что, сапфир?».

— Нет, дорогой, — Сансет тихо цыкает, — это бриллиант. Его носил Людовик XVI... и сегодня это самый дорогой драгоценный камень в мире.

Для Тони он по-прежнему выглядит как сапфир. Какой смысл в синих бриллиантах, если люди всё равно будут принимать их за сапфиры?

— О, — говорит он, — знаешь, теперь что бы я тебе ни подарил, оно всё равно будет не настолько ценным. Помнишь, что я только что говорил о чувстве неполноценности?

— Не переживай, — мурлычет Сансет, надевая кольцо на его палец до того, как он успевает что-нибудь возразить, и смотря на их отражение в зеркале. — Мы великолепны, ты и я. Вместе мы можем стать самыми влиятельными людьми в Америке. Мы можем изменить мир.

— Да, — отвечает Тони рассеянно.

Он хочет изменить мир, но его видение несколько отличается от видения Сансет. Красивая, умная Сансет, которая хочет выйти за него потому, что его отец — владелец «Старк Индастриз». В голове всплыли воспоминания, как он говорил отцу, что надеется встретить кого-то, с кем можно поговорить, чья компания будет удовольствием. Кого-то, кто не имел бы ожиданий, основанных на его имени или имени семьи.

Говард его высмеял. Потом, попозже, зашёл к Тони и кричал, что имя и связи – это единственное в нём стоящее.

После этого Тони прекратил делиться с ним своими мыслями.

А сейчас он глядит на них в зеркало, а на пальце это ужасное кольцо. Он и с Сансет не может ничем поделиться. Это вот такая у него перспектива на оставшуюся жизнь? Жить в окружении людей, которым плевать на всё в человеке, кроме его имени и одежды? Стив один раз спас его, но сейчас ему начинает казаться, что от новой попытки его уже ничего не остановит.

Тони делает вдох, выдох, затем снимает кольцо и отдаёт Сансет.

— Да, — повторяет он опять, — будет весело. Очень-очень весело.

Никогда в жизни ему так сильно не хотелось разбить зеркало, как сейчас.

 

***

— Красиво. Ты, значит, художник? Сможешь нарисовать меня?

Стив моргает от неожиданности, когда на его блокнот для рисования падает тень. Он поднимает голову, щурясь, чтобы выяснить, кто к нему подошёл.

— Тони? — спрашивает он, гадая, прав ли. Хотя с чего бы ему тут быть? Стив думал, что у него есть другие обязательства, дела... чем бы люди вроде него ни занимались. Глаза быстро привыкают к свету, он видит у подошедшего знакомую бородку и вдруг улыбается. _Это он._ — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Тони элегантно пожимает плечами, выглядя спокойным и уверенным, стоя на солнышке – ничего общего со вчерашним отчаянным мужчиной – и, Стив должен признать, Тони выглядит эффектно.

— Вообще-то, я искал тебя. Есть минутка?

— Оу, конечно, — говорит Стив, принявшись собирать свои принадлежности. Он встаёт и идет за Тони, который шагает по палубе. — О чём ты хотел поговорить?

Тони засовывает руки в карманы, задумчиво повернувшись в сторону океана.

— Думаю, я просто хотел ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за прошлую ночь, — говорит он. — Наверное.

— Наверное? — хмурится Стив.

— Извини. Забудь. Я правда благодарен. И за твою... тактичность. Когда Сансет пришла.

Он вспомнил прошлую ночь и женщину, которая увела Тони с собой.

— Твоя невеста не знает, что произошло?

— Господи, нет, — фыркает Тони, прислоняясь к перилам, — она часть проблемы.

Стив снова недоуменно моргает, подходя к Тони поближе. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то вроде Тони так открыто критиковал свою жену. Ну или без-пяти-минут-жену.

— Правда? — спрашивает Стив. — Хочешь об этом поговорить?

— Будешь стоять здесь и слушать историю моей жизни?

— Да, — отвечает Стив моментально.

Тони поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и Стив чувствует, как слегка краснеет от этого внимательного взгляда.

— Ты реальный? — спрашивает Тони через секунду. Стив просто смотрит, не зная, что ответить, и Тони продолжает, отводя взгляд. — Никто никогда не слушал, что я хочу сказать.

— Каждый заслуживает быть выслушанным, — Стив протягивает руку, кладя её на плечо Тони. Это... это самое печальное, что он когда-либо слышал. К его ужасу, Тони лишь смеётся, но не сбрасывает руку со своего плеча.

— Ты точно нереальный. Это невозможно. Никто не был таким... _заботливым_. Наверное, вчера я всё же прыгнул, — он разворачивается, прислоняясь спиной к перилам, снова смотрит на него. — Ты серьёзно хочешь меня выслушать?

— Конечно, хочу.

Честно говоря, Стив сбит с толку. У Тони есть невеста, отец. Разве они не могут его выслушать? Тони вдруг запрокидывает голову назад, глядя на небо, и выглядит он в этот момент очень подавленным.

— Всё это для меня словно тюрьма, — говорит он наконец. — Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Я пассажир первого класса на самом большом корабле в мире и почему-то чувствую себя ужасно.

Тони вздыхает, закрывая глаза, и Стив борется с желанием обнять его.

— Я не знаю. Сансет. Отец. Всё это, — он приоткрывает глаз, покосившись на Стива. — Не пойми меня неправильно, быть богатым – это здорово. Без обид. Хотя это со временем приходит.

Стив никогда не был богат, так что он понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Тони. Но ему знакома проблема касательно отца.

— А что не так с Сансет и твоим отцом?

— Всё? — Тони поджимает губы. — Ну ладно, это не совсем справедливо. А может и справедливо. Что мне сказать? Сансет хочет выйти за меня из-за денег и влиятельного отца, который злится, когда я хочу конструировать самолёты, а также считает, что деньги сделают меня сговорчивее, а всё, что я делаю – стыд и позор, — Тони делает паузу, потом ухмыляется, — часть про стыд в какой-то степени правда, должен признать.

— Так почему бы тебе просто не уйти? — Стив точно не знает, хочет ли он всё выпытать.

Тони фыркает и снова облокачивается на перила. Похоже, он так и будет ёрзать.

— Если бы всё было так просто. Он меня не любит, зато ему нравится Сансет. А я не люблю их обоих. Но он всё еще мой _отец_. И... — он смотрит вниз, лениво рисуя на перилах невидимый узор, — наверное, я всё еще надеюсь, что однажды он научится любить меня.

— Ох, Тони... — Стив больше не может выдержать. Поэтому он наклоняется и крепко прижимает Тони к себе, обнимая. — Мне жаль, что он не любит тебя. Я думаю, что ты замечательный человек.

— С-спасибо, — выговаривает Тони, — Иисусе, я никогда не встречал... такого любителя пообниматься.

Стив быстро отстраняется, его щёки горят.

— Извини. Я буду сдержаннее.

— Нет, не надо, — возражает Тони, — я не против. Просто констатировал факт.

— Оу, — ну, будет неловко, если Стив снова полезет обниматься, поэтому он просто стоит на месте с красными щеками. — Всё равно. Я думаю, ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем то, как они с тобой обращаются.

— Может быть, — пожимает плечами Тони, — впрочем, я взрослый человек. Справлюсь как-нибудь.

— Спрыгнув за борт?

Легкая гримаса искажает его лицо, и Тони резко выдыхает, глядя в небо.

— Ладно, я понял. Просто я... не в самом хорошем месте. Всё так навалилось. Мне нужно было высказаться. Я до сих пор подавлен, — он замолкает на мгновение, выглядя задумчивым. — Но сейчас мне, кажется, лучше. Благодаря тебе.

— Мне? — моргает Стив.

— Ты здесь кого-то ещё видишь? — Тони выгибает бровь. — Ты... ты как глоток свежего воздуха, Стив. Ты не знаешь, кто я. Кем должен быть. И ты _слушаешь_. Чёрт, если б я знал, почему ты тратишь на меня время.

Стив мог придумать много причин, помимо очевидного _«ну, ты пытался покончить с собой, и я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось»._

— Я думаю, ты интересный, — отвечает он. — И ты страдаешь, а я хочу помочь. И в тебе есть ещё много вещей, о которых никто ничего не знает, и это досадно.

А ещё Тони невероятно красив, но не стоит озвучивать эту мысль вслух.

— Тебе нравится чинить поломанное? — ухмыляется Тони. — Готов поспорить, ты из тех, кто подбирает бездомных кошек и собак.

Вообще-то, Стиву и правда нравится это делать, и он начинает так заикаться, что Тони не сдерживает смех.

— Не смущайся. Это хорошо. Миру нужно больше людей вроде тебя. Но ты не тратишь _всё_ время на спасение животных, да? Ты рисуешь.

Тони без предупреждения выхватывает альбом для рисования и начинает его листать, пока Стив не начал протестовать.

— Ты рисуешь бродячих животных, которых спас? Я думал, это шутка.

Он пролистывает несколько страниц, и Стив тайно надеется, что Тони потеряет интерес раньше, чем дойдет до конца.

— Красивая девушка, — говорит Тони. — Кто это?

Стив пытается тихонько выхватить альбом из рук Тони, но это бесполезно. Вздохнув, он наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть, про кого говорит Старк.

— Она? Это Пегги. Мы познакомились, когда я был во Франции.

Тони пролистывает ещё несколько страниц.

— Француженка, да? Она тебе нравилась.

— Она была моим другом.

— И? — Тони, конечно, был слишком любопытным.

— Однажды мы поцеловались. Но я хотел уехать, а она хотела остаться. Париж – это её дом, — он слегка тоскливо улыбается, вспоминая её. Стив давно не думал о Пегги. — Она была действительно особенной. Храброй. Умной, — его взгляд переключается на Тони, — но я не жалею о том, что вернулся в Америку.

А Тони тем временем продолжает изучать рисунки.

— А ты очень хорош, — говорит он, а затем переворачивает страничку, и его глаза расширяются, а уши Стива краснеют. — _Здра-асте_ , — Тони практически мурлычет, — я думал, что ты типа бойскаут, не предполагал найти что-то _такое_ в твоём альбоме.

Стив закрывает лицо руками. Ню. Он нашёл рисунок в стиле ню. Хуже всего было то, что _моделью был мужчина._

— Я... я... — бормочет он, не зная, как остановить этот позор.

— Расслабься, — говорит Тони. — Я не собираюсь всем это показывать. Но я должен спросить, ты...

— Нет! — вскрикивает Стив прежде, чем Тони говорит _это_. Но... но... Он не может рисковать и напугать Тони его... социально неприемлемым предпочтением. — Это просто... знаешь, когда ты художник, ты не должен ограничиваться только дамами, или только лицами, а п-парни и девушки в Париже с радостью работают моделями и...

— Хорошо, я понял, — Тони машет рукой, чтобы прервать его. — Всё в порядке. Дыши.

Верно. Подышать — это хорошо. Стив делает несколько глубоких вдохов, оглядывается вокруг, но, кажется, никто не обращает на них внимания, если не считать косых взглядов на него и его одежду. Он снова смотрит на Тони, который с задумчивым видом разглядывает модель. Потом тот возвращается к Пегги, разглядывая её портрет не менее внимательно.

— Уверен, ты не считаешь меня храбрым или умным, — тихо говорит он после долгого молчания.

— Что? Почему ты так говоришь? — смотрит на него Стив.

— Ты встретил меня, когда я был в шаге от самоубийства, — отвечает Тони. — Это... противоположность храбрости. Или ума.

— Эй, — тихо говорит Стив. — Не кори себя за это. Главное, что ты в порядке. И тебе станет лучше. Я знаю, что какая-то борьба в тебе осталась.

Тони одаривает его небольшой улыбкой и закрывает альбом.

— Ты удивительный, — говорит он, и Стив начинает краснеть. — Ты смотришь на людей и... можешь понять их. Я никогда не встречал таких, как ты.

— А я никогда не встречал таких, как ты, — отвечает Стив, и чувствует, что дышать стало как-то тяжело.

— В плохом или хорошем смысле? Потому что, знаешь, я слышал оба...

— В хорошем, — перебивает Стив. — Ты храбрый и умный, Тони. Ты просто это скрываешь.

— Даже так? — тихо смеётся Тони.

Стив кивает и кладет свою руку на плечо Тони, изучая линии морщинок вокруг его глаз и губ, когда тот улыбается. Тони действительно должен делать это чаще. Но потом он слегка хмурится, поднимая взгляд на палубу выше.

— Черт, — бормочет он, — там мой отец. Наверное, ищет меня.

— Тебе обязательно идти?

— Да, лучше не выводить его из себя до полудня. Не волнуйся, ты и сам сегодня увидишь, какой он душка, — он замолкает, на мгновение прикусив губу. — Нет, наверное, это было плохой идеей. Ты хороший, а он грубый. Наговорит тебе всяких гадостей. Может, тебе не стоит приходить.

— Нет, я хочу прийти, — быстро говорит Стив. — Я пропущу мимо ушей всё, что он наговорит.

— Серьёзно? — смотрит на него Тони.

— Серьёзно, — в любом случае, неплохо будет встретиться с кем-то из круга Тони. — Всё будет в порядке.

Ещё секунду Тони выглядит нерешительным, но потом широко улыбается, и Стив ловит себя на мысли, что хочет дотронуться до складочки между его бровей.

— Отлично. До вечера. Увидимся позже.

— Да, — отвечает Стив, нехотя убирая руку с плеча Тони и улыбаясь в ответ, — до вечера, Тони.

Тони уходит, но оборачивается, чтобы помахать на прощание, а затем исчезает среди других пассажиров, и Стив машет в ответ. Как только тот удаляется, Стив открывает новую страницу в своём альбоме и тут же приступает к работе, руки чешутся нарисовать эти глаза, эту улыбку, пока он не забыл, как они выглядят.

 

***

_Пожалуйста, приди пораньше_ , думает он про себя, осматривая все входы. _Пожалуйста, приди пораньше. Не опоздай. Ну давай же. Давай._

Стив появляется на одном из лестничных пролётов, озираясь и расплываясь в улыбке, увидев Тони. От этой улыбки Тони едва не тает. У него прекрасная улыбка. Знает ли он об этом? Вероятно, знает. Как можно не знать?

— Стив, — приветствует Тони, протягивая руку для рукопожатия, — ты рано.

Стив моргает, уставившись на часы на стене, пожимая руку Тони.

— Эм, да, наверное. Это проблема?

— Нет, всё отлично. Ты как раз вовремя. Как раз вовремя, чтобы быть рано.

Тони оглядывает его с ног до головы. Стив выглядит очаровательно. Это правда, хотя жаль, что кожаная куртка — это единственная ценная вещь, которая есть у Стива, пусть и выглядит она на нём божественно.

— Впрочем, боюсь, что в такой одежде у тебя ничего не получится.

— Что? — Стив оглядывает себя, его голос звучит немного оборонительно. — Что не так с моей одеждой?

— Расслабься, — смеется Тони, — Я думаю, ты выглядишь замечательно. Но в таком виде тебя всё равно ни за что не пропустят внутрь.

— Ох, — расстроено говорит Стив, сдувшись, как шарик, и поплотнее закутываясь в свою куртку, словно прячась в ней. — Значит, никакого ужина?

— Не глупи, — Тони ухмыляется и уходит, поманив за собой Стива. — Я предвидел, что это случится. К счастью, у меня есть несколько костюмов, один из которых ты можешь одолжить.

Тони ещё раз оглядывает Стива. Тот повыше и пошире, но какой-нибудь костюм должен подойти. А если он будет немного маловат и обтянет его задницу... ну, Тони жаловаться не будет. Ситуация беспроигрышная.

— Ох, — повторяет Стив, — это очень мило с твоей стороны, Тони. Спасибо.

— Не за что.

Они подходят к комнате, Тони осторожно открывает дверь, заглядывая внутрь. Периметр чист. Последний раз он видел отца и Сансет, когда те разговаривали с Осборнами, и они, должно быть, всё ещё болтают без умолку.

— Заходи, — зовёт Тони Стива и, когда тот заходит, закрывает дверь, направляясь к шкафу. — Чувствуй себя как дома, а я пока что-нибудь тебе подберу.

Тони слышит, как Стив обходит комнату, без сомнения, разглядывая всё вокруг. Он задумывается, похожа ли квартира Стива на эту комнату. Наверное, нет.

— Здесь очень мило, — заключает Стив.

— Видел бы ты особняк, — хмыкает Тони, затем оборачивается и предлагает Стиву смокинг, — попробуй вот этот.

Стив отворачивается от картины на стене и берёт смокинг, несколько мгновений осматривая его и проводя пальцами по ткани.

— Ты уверен? Похоже, он очень дорогой.

— _Я уверен._

У Тони есть десятки хороших костюмов, какое ему дело, если на этом швы разойдутся?

— Ну хорошо, — Стив ещё раз оглядывается, — а где я могу...

Тони снова ухмыляется, не в состоянии себя сдержать.

— Мы оба мужчины, — разводит руками он, — зачем тебе уединение?

— Эм, ладно, — румянец поднимается по шее прямо к щекам Стива, он садится на диван, всё же немного колеблясь. — Не смотри.

Очевидно, Стив стеснительный. Ну, ничего. Тони картинно отворачивается к шкафу, вешая одежду, которую достал, но как только слышит, что Стив принялся переодеваться, поворачивает голову и смотрит. Господи. У Стива невероятная спина, и Тони не может отвернуться, наблюдая, как тот раздевается дальше, как двигаются его мышцы. О-ох. Желание было с самого начала, как только он положил глаз на него, но теперь Тони был абсолютно _уверен_ , что этот великолепный мужчина должен быть его, так или иначе.

Когда Стив начинает надевать пиджак, Тони снова отворачивается, в спешке запихивая всё обратно, а затем закрывает шкаф и поворачивается к Стиву.

— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает Тони, видя, как Стив возится с галстуком-бабочкой. Не дожидаясь ответа, он перепрыгивает через диван, поднимает руки, чтобы помочь завязать галстук – и _ох_ , разве тихий и резкий вздох Стива не прекрасен? Губы Тони изгибаются в усмешке, и он, закончив, гладит грудь Стива, а затем делает шаг назад. — Вот, готово.

— С-спасибо, — запинается Стив, глядя на свою одежду. Он выглядит довольно изысканно, если Тони может так сказать. — Итак… Думаю, теперь я могу сойти за одного из ваших?

Тони фыркает, возвращаясь к двери.

— Просто задирай нос и притворяйся, что у тебя много денег, и всё будет в порядке. Но на самом деле ты бы не хотел быть одним из нас. Ты бы умер со скуки. Нам сюда.

Метрдотель, не жалуясь, позволяет им пройти в столовую, и Тони, пользуясь возможностью, тащит Стива в сторону, оглядываясь. Вот Сансет, его отец рядом с ней, до сих пор разговаривает с Осборнами. Отлично, они всё ещё его не замечают.

— Окей, ускоренный курс о том, кто есть кто, — говорит Тони, начиная исподтишка указывать на людей. — Там Чарльз Ксавьер. Он гений, я слышал, что он дружит с Фрейдом... Рядом с ним Эрик Леншерр, а вот там Ричардс... Однажды у меня кое-что было со Сью, но это было очень-очень давно. А вот машет нам, — он останавливается, чтобы помахать в ответ, — Джанет ван Дайн. Там её отец и Хэнк. Один раз я, кхм... утешал Джанет, когда у неё были проблемы в браке… — он делает паузу, чтобы взглянуть на Стива, который выглядит очаровательно возмущённым, а затем продолжает: — О! А это Пеппер Поттс. Невероятно раздражительная как в профессиональном, так и в личном плане. А ещё она любит Хэппи больше меня, — он так и не смирился с этим, — Тиберий Стоун тоже здесь... Однажды мой отец поймал нас с ним, и, позволь заметить, это было _ужасно_. Видишь, как они пытаются избегать друг друга? Хотя Ти та еще змеюка в любом случае, так что, полагаю, всё к лучшему. По крайней мере, он не может меня шантажировать. Только если вдруг сам не захочет быть втянутым в скандал.

Стив быстро моргает, видимо, пытаясь до конца всё это осознать. В итоге он справляется, но его голос слаб.

— Есть хоть кто-нибудь на этом корабле, с кем ты _не спал_ , Тони?

— Боже мой, — говорит Тони, притворяясь обиженным. Он кладёт руку на грудь, туда, где бьётся сердце. — Как ты мог такое сказать? — В его мыслях быстро собираются улики. Стив рисует обнажённые натуры. Обнажённых мужчин. У них были хорошие отношения. И он не выглядел особенно оскорблённым, когда Тони упомянул Тиберия. Да, думает он. Это будет подходящим ответом. — В конце концов, я не спал с _тобой_ , не правда ли?

Глаза Стива расширяются, он бесполезно бормочет, и в самый нужный момент очаровательный румянец снова окрашивает его щёки.

— Я… Что…

— Расслабься, — воркует Тони. — Я просто шучу. Как бы, — не совсем, — о, смотри. Мой отец садится, — они, кажется, выбрали маленький столик. Сансет выглядит раздражённой, а его отец — злым. Может, Сансет как раз рассказала ему о госте, которого Тони пригласил на ужин. — Окей, последний шанс, Стив. Ты всё еще можешь сбежать из этого дурдома.

Несмотря на смущение, Стив качает головой и смотрит на Тони.

— Я же сказал, что поужинаю с тобой сегодня, разве нет? Я не собираюсь отступать только потому, что твой отец может разозлиться.

Ну, Говард, кажется, уже разозлился, но что они могут с этим поделать? Стив не убегает, так что, наверное, лучше просто сделать это.

— Ладно. Выпрямись и иди за мной, — он делает глубокий вдох. Тони, конечно, любит бесить отца, но это до сих пор его пугает. Но не настолько, чтобы остановиться. Он идёт к столу прогулочным шагом, кивает Сансет и поворачивается к Говарду. — Отец, — заявляет он. — Я хочу представить тебе Стива Роджерса. Мы встретились на палубе прошлой ночью, и я подумал, что он составит нам приятную компанию.

— Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Старк, — выдыхает Стив, протягивая руку.

Отец Тони пристально смотрит на столовые приборы, и на мгновение Тони задумывается, не собирается ли тот просто игнорировать их обоих. Ну, если подумать, это и к лучшему. Но Говард делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох, и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тони.

— _Что_ , — шипит он, — ты делаешь?

Такое игнорировать нельзя. Тони жестом приглашает Стива присесть, и Стив, опуская руку, садится, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно и испуганным, и решительным.

— Ты о чём? — небрежно спрашивает Тони. — Втроём ужинать скучно. Я подумал, что он сделает нашу компанию интереснее.

Сансет смотрит на них обоих.

— Дорогой, — напряжённо говорит она, — этот мужчина из _третьего класса_. Зачем…

— Из третьего класса? — прерывает её Говард, бледнея. — Ты пытаешься меня опозорить, парень? — он оглядывается вокруг, будто параноик, думая, что кто-то может подслушивать. Затем он наклоняется, снова направляя свой взгляд на Тони. — Да _что_ с тобой? Как ты посмел привести этот отброс на ужин со своей невестой? На ужин со _мной_?

— При всём уважении, сэр, — начинает Стив, и они оба поворачиваются, удивлёно смотря на него. — Я всё ещё сижу здесь. В пределах слышимости. Сэр.

Тони пытается не засмеяться, из-за смеха его отец рассердился бы ещё сильнее. Несмотря на всю застенчивость, Стив все-таки не бесхребетный!

— И то верно, — добавляет Тони. — Представь, как было бы ужасно, если бы все узнали, как ты относишься к своим гостям?

— Он не _мой_ гость, — огрызается Говард. Он, кажется, хочет сказать что-то ещё, но присутствие Сансет его останавливает. Впервые Тони благодарен ей за то, что она рядом. Через несколько секунд отец заставляет себя успокоиться, хотя внутри всё ещё кипит, затем поворачивается к Стиву, смотря с презрением. — Итак, парень, — выдавливает он, — ты чем-нибудь вообще занимаешься?

Тони морщится, вдруг понимая, что в этих четырёх словах его отец уже проявил больше интереса к жизни Стива, чем сам Тони. Если после этого обеда они останутся живы, и Стив всё ещё будет разговаривать с ним... Надо будет это исправить.

— Разве это не личное? — спрашивает Тони, волнуясь, что Говард начнёт издеваться над ответом Стива.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит Стив. Он выглядит очень решительным, хотя Тони знает, что тот _должен_ нервничать. — По большей части я работал то там, то здесь. Несколько раз на заводе, иногда на стройках... что угодно, лишь бы на жизнь хватало.

— Звучит так, будто ты бесцельно слоняешься туда-сюда. У тебя что, нет дома? — Сансет морщится, словно ей это отвратительно.

— В Европе? Нет. Я из Бруклина.

Говард усмехается, но Стив его игнорирует.

— Я хотел повидать мир. Повидал. Но потом начал скучать по дому, поэтому сел на корабль и даже не оглянулся, — он кидает на Тони быстрый взгляд. — Я рад, что так вышло.

Тони сияет. Стив на него не злится. Когда Говард сужает глаза, рассматривая Стива сверху до низу, момент всё-таки рушится.

— Интересно, — размышляет он вслух. — Как у человека такой низкой значимости может быть такая изысканная одежда?

Стив моргает, снова смотрит на Тони, но тут вмешивается Сансет.

— Это не его костюм. Он твой, не так ли, Тони?

О-оу.

Тони сглатывает и медленно поворачивается к отцу. Он уже догадывается, к какому выводу приходит Говард, видя, сколько вен у него вздулось.

— Как ты смеешь, — выдыхает Говард. — Как ты _смеешь_ снова так со мной поступать. У тебя совсем стыда нет?

— Говард...? — говорит Сансет. Тони интересно, слышала ли она когда-нибудь о том фиаско с Ти. Наверное, нет. Он впечатлён тем, что его отец так усердно работал, чтобы скрыть это от нее.

Тони пытается не сорвать голос.

— Это не то, о чём ты думаешь…

— Тихо, — перебивает Говард.

Стив поднимается.

— Наверное, мне лучше уйти, — быстро говорит он, и Тони старается не выглядеть слишком расстроенным. После всего... Он собирается просто бросить его здесь? — Это... Знакомство с вами, мистер Старк, мисс Бейн, было полезным опытом, — он поворачивается к Тони, протягивает руку, и Тони с изумлением её пожимает. — Спасибо за приглашение, Тони.

Тони бросает взгляд на Говарда.

— Да, — это всё, что он может сказать, хотя единственное, чего ему хочется — это очень долго извиняться.

Стив только улыбается, а затем поворачивается и уходит. И только когда он окончательно скрывается из виду, Тони понимает, что Роджерс подсунул ему сложенный листок бумаги, но он не хочет рисковать и смотреть записку прямо сейчас, когда Говард и Сансет бросают на него острые взгляды. Но пока вокруг них другие люди, Говард не посмеет повысить голос, так что сидеть с ним как минимум терпимо. Наконец, когда они увлекаются едой, Тони разворачивает записку и читает её. _Встретимся у часов_.

Он поднимает взгляд, его сердце быстро бьётся.

— У меня болит голова, — объявляет он. — За что я благодарю тебя, отец. Так что я возвращаюсь в свою комнату. Хорошего вечера.

Он уходит из столовой, пока они не начали протестовать, и направляется к лестнице... там стоит Стив, отвернувшись, изучая обрамляющую часы фреску.

— Стив?

Стив поворачивается, расплываясь в широкой улыбке

— Тони, — говорит он. — Я боялся, что ты не придёшь.

— Прости. Нужно было дождаться правильного момента. Слушай, Стив, мне так жаль... Я знал, что они ужасны, но не понимал, насколько...

— Шшш, — говорит Стив, прикладывая палец к губам. Он по-прежнему улыбается. — Не беспокойся об этом.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен, — ухмыляется Стив. — А сейчас почему бы мне не показать тебе настоящую вечеринку?

 

***

Они спотыкаются, выходя на палубу несколькими часами позже, держась за руки и улыбаясь от уха до уха. В это время здесь никого нет, что, вероятно, к лучшему.

— Ты был впечатляющ, — говорит Стив, когда они идут к ограждению, любуясь океаном. — Думаю, ты просто уничтожил все имеющиеся стереотипы о богатых.

Тони фыркает, проводя рукой по волосам, мокрым от пота, и Стив не может не заметить, как это красиво... даже сексуально.

— Поверь мне, — говорит Тони. Язык у него слегка заплетается, но сам он кажется столь же резким, как и всегда. — Только потому что я, предположительно, джентльмен, не значит, что я не умею пить.

— Видимо, — говорит Стив, и они оба смеются, хотя это даже не настолько смешно. Но Стив чувствует себя лёгким и счастливым, и он полагает, что Тони чувствует себя точно так же. — Ты на самом деле работаешь над теми вещами, о которых рассказывал? — продолжает он через мгновение. — Этот... Супер...

— Схема супергетеродинного радиоприёмника, — подхватывает Тони. — Разумеется. Это будущее, Стив. Радиоприёмники, грязеотталкивающая сталь и складные крылья для самолета. Только потому что моему отцу это не нравится, не значит, что я не думаю об этом всё время. — Он хмурится. — Я не знаю, зачем его упомянул. Не хочу о нём разговаривать. Давай поговорим о чём-нибудь другом.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив, хотя его сердце бьётся чуть быстрее.

Тони... Тони так _умён_ , но всё равно проводит время с ним... с каким-то пацаном из Бруклина, который не может позволить себе обучение в университете, даже единожды. Они всё ещё держатся за руки, и он задаётся вопросом, а знает ли Тони об этом.

— Интересно, здесь есть дельфины?

Тони моргает, затем смеётся, поворачиваясь к ограждениям.

— Да-а, возможно. Надеюсь, не по курсу корабля. Думаю, это было бы прискорбно.

Стив следит за его взглядом. Вода слишком тёмная, и там внизу не видно ничего особенного.

— Наверное, я бы покатался на одном из них. Разве это не весело?

Тони снова тихо смеётся, отчего в уголках его глаз снова появляются морщинки.

— Большинство людей твоего положения мечтают о деньгах и статусе, — говорит он. — Ты мечтаешь покататься на дельфине, — он отпускает руку, тянется и слегка поглаживает его по щеке. — Я уже говорил это однажды, и скажу снова – ты нереальный, Стив.

Он вздрагивает, но не отстраняется.

— Я приму это за комплимент.

— Хорошо. Потому что это он и есть.

Они молчат, но Тони всё ещё гладит щёку Стива, пока они любуются друг другом в ночи. Стив хочет что-то сказать, что-то _сделать_ , но точно не знает, что именно. Их лица так близко, Стив может разглядеть различные оттенки синего в глазах Тони, даже несмотря на то, что свет падает только от тусклого фонаря, стоящего в нескольких футах от них. Он действительно прекрасен. Прекрасный, умный, смышлёный, забавный и даже со всеми этими качествами, ему всё ещё... ему по-прежнему больно, и единственное, чего хочется Стиву, — быть рядом и успокаивать эту боль.

— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — шепчет Стив.

Рука Тони соскальзывает, и момент заканчивается.

— Может быть, — говорит он, его пальцы скользят по холодному металлу перил. — И ты тоже. Но мы не всегда можем получить то, что хотим, — он отходит, глядя на Стива полными грусти глазами. — Лучше мне вернуться, пока отец не отправил кого-нибудь следить за мной, — с кривой усмешкой продолжает он. — Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер. Думаю, это был самый весёлый вечер в моей жизни. Увидимся позже, хорошо?

— Тони... — начинает Стив, но тот уже уходит. — Тони!

Он исчезает в дверях первого класса, оставляя Стива в одиночестве на палубе с холодным ветром, растрёпывающим его волосы.

 

***

Пора бы Тони запомнить, что распущенный алкоголизм, вообще-то, проходит с последствиями. Впрочем, остановило бы его это? Наверное, нет. И всё же, думает он, пытаясь не слишком щуриться от солнечного света, попадающего в комнату, наверное, ему следует научиться быть более осторожным, особенно с тем, что касается Сансет.

Она не особо счастлива с ним. Не то чтобы она когда-то говорила об этом, но это ясно читается в блеске её глаз, когда они сидят друг напротив друга во время променада.

— Я заходила проведать тебя прошлой ночью после ужина, — натянуто говорит она, изящно поднимая руку, чтобы взять крампет и намазать его джемом. — Тебя здесь не было.

Тони только вздыхает, поднимая чашку с кофе и выпивая все до дна, а затем наливает ещё одну. Сейчас слишком рано для споров, и у него ужасное похмелье.

— Может, я был в ванной.

— Не ври. Твой отец отправил кого-то тебя искать. Он говорит, что тебя нашли на палубе вместе с тем отвратительным мужчиной с ужина.

— Он не отвратительный, — отвечает Тони. Он выпивает ещё чашку и снова наливает кофе. Боже, он так любит кофе. — И вы двое серьёзно дошли до того, чтобы отправлять кого-то следить за мной? Тебе не кажется, что это жутко?

Сансет откусывает кусочек крампета, снова бросая на него взгляд.

— Это для твоей _безопасности_ , — говорит она. — Я не знаю, почему ты упорно это игнорируешь, но все мы знаем, что на самом деле представляют из себя люди его положения. Он хочет только твоих денег.

_Как будто ты чем-то отличаешься_. И хотя Тони очень хочет сказать ей это, он сдерживается. Сказав эти слова, он разозлит и её, и отца тоже, а затем, может быть, терпение отца лопнет и он просто уйдёт, и что в таком случае Тони будет делать дальше? Иисусе, он так жалок. Он делает вдох, затем выдыхает, думая о Стиве. Стив со своими голубыми глазами и широкими ладонями. Стиву не нужны его деньги. Он нравится Стиву. Стив так отчаянно хочет ему помочь, даже несмотря на то, что большую часть времени Тони убеждён, что ему нельзя помочь. Конечно, он будет выходить и веселиться с ним, прижиматься близко, когда решит поцеловать его... но в конце концов он отстранится. Он должен. Отец держит его на коротком поводке, обвитом вокруг шеи.

— Ну, — говорит он через некоторое время. — Он не получил моих денег, так что я не знаю, о чём вы так беспокоитесь.

— Прости меня за то, что я _забочусь_ , — плюёт Сансет. — Любой, кто смотрит на тебя, видит, что ты богат. Боже упаси, если кто-то попытается тебя ограбить.

Как предсказуемо, она больше заботится о его деньгах, чем о нём самом. Это почти очаровательно, если не считать, что это удручает. Почему она так нравится его отцу?

— Как я уже говорил, никто ничего не украл. Просто забудь, окей?

— _Забыть_? — повторяет Сансет, моргая. — Ты думаешь, это возможно, когда... Когда ты, вероятно, снова с ним увидишься?

Она права, думает он. Он намеревается найти Стива, как только этот мрачный роман закончится.

— Ты так думаешь?

Сансет издает звук отвращения. Очень жаль, что они так и не поладили, думает он. Она не боится говорить ему то, что думает. К сожалению, Тони не может узнать, что творится в её голове.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова с ним виделся.

— А ведь хорошо, что твои желания не закон, верно?

— Для тебя всё шуточки?

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Если это смешно.

Сансет с осторожностью ставит на стол свою чашку, а затем поднимается.

— Я разочарована, — говорит она. — Мы должны _пожениться_ , но ты всё ещё отказываешься относиться ко мне с каким бы то ни было уважением, — она бросает салфетку ему в лицо. — Подумай об этом, Тони. Может быть, в конце концов, ты поймёшь, что делаешь не так.

С этими словами она поворачивается и выходит из комнаты, и Тони уверен, что ему не кажется, что дверь захлопнулась громче, чем обычно.

После её ухода, он вздыхает, убирая салфетку с лица, и бросает её на стол. Потом наливает себе ещё одну чашку кофе и выпивает её, потому что, почему бы и нет. Ему это нужно, если он рассчитывает прожить этот день до конца.

Он опустошает кофейник и тяжело вздыхает, откидываясь на спинку стула, когда в комнату врывается отец.

— Сансет тебе нажаловалась? — спрашивает Тони. — Ты пришёл, чтобы защитить её честь?

— Заткнись, — огрызается Говард, и Тони морщится, на мгновение закрывая глаза. Господи. Ещё слишком рано для всего этого. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты делаешь? Ты думаешь, я забыл, как застал тебя в постели с другим подонком?

Тони потирает лицо обеими руками, мечтая оказаться в другом месте.

— Как я могу об этом забыть? Ты при любой возможность оскорбляешь меня по этому поводу.

— И ты этого заслуживаешь, — Говард подходит к столу, его глаза вспыхивают. — Ты больше не увидишься с этим человеком, слышишь меня?

— Это свободная стр...

— У меня не будет сына-извращенца!

Говард кричит, сдёргивает скатерть, и посуда, утварь и недоеденные лепёшки разлетаются повсюду. Тони съеживается, на автомате отклоняясь на спинку стула. Прежде чем уйти, Говард толкает стол в сторону и надвигается на Тони, кладёт руки на подлокотники его кресла и наклоняется ближе, тяжело дыша. Это похоже на дыхание быка, готового атаковать.

— Это безнравственно, — шипит он. — Это неправильно. Это незаконно. Как можно быть таким эгоистом, Тони? Ты хотя бы задумывался о том, что случилось бы, если бы тебя застукал не я, а кто-то другой? Ты знаешь, что было бы с нашей компанией? Со _мной_?

Тони сглатывает. Нет. Нет. Говард просто пытается воззвать к его чувству вины, и он не позволит этому сработать. _Не позволит._

— Мы только _разговаривали_ , — говорит Тони, ненавидя дрожь в голосе. Он слабый, такой слабый. И это ещё один повод для критики отца.

Говард отстраняется, но его взгляд всё также напряжен.

— Тони Старк, — говорит он, его голос по-прежнему стальной, но звучит мягче... Хотя, он же только что кричал. — Ты мой единственный сын. Мой единственный наследник. Я всего лишь хотел ребёнка, которым смогу гордиться, который пойдёт по моим стопам. Почему ты отказываешься им быть?

Потому что он любит проектировать что-то, кроме оружия. Потому что он думает, что жить — это больше, чем просто быть самым богатым и влиятельным человеком в комнате. Потому что он хочет быть _счастливым_. Но когда он открывает рот, чтобы сказать это, ничего не выходит.

— Жалкий, — выдыхает отец, отворачиваясь. — Ты мог бы стать моим величайшим творением, — он идёт к двери, но задерживается на мгновение, — ты всё ещё можешь стать им.

А потом он уходит, и Тони остаётся в полном одиночестве среди разбросанного столового серебра и разбитой посуды, дрожа в утреннем свете. Чувство вины не сработает, снова говорит он сам себе. И плевать, что говорит отец. Это не сработает.

_Не сработает._

 

***

Стив, в зарисовках изображая людей, что находятся поблизости, всё утро ждёт, что Тони спустится на палубу третьего класса, но он так и не появляется. Так что, около полудня, Стив уходит с палубы и начинает гулять по кораблю, надеясь, что найдёт Тони.

В конце концов Стив его находит, но такого он точно не ожидал увидеть... Тони безразлично смотрит на море и выглядит таким же мрачным, как и в ночь, когда они впервые встретились. Что случилось? Прежде чем Стив успевает открыть рот, чтобы позвать его, Тони отвлекается, и они встречаются взглядами... И вместо того, чтобы помахать или улыбнуться, или сделать _что-нибудь ещё_ , его лицо бледнеет, и он убегает.

Что-то случилось, Стив это понимает. Он не знает, что именно, но будь он проклят, если позволит Тони вот так вот уйти. Так что он снова обходит палубу, пока не находит то, что ищет... Место, где по ограждениям можно забраться на верхнюю палубу. Поднявшись наверх, он резко выдыхает, поправляет пиджак и оглядывается по сторонам. Хм. Вряд ли ему разрешено бродить здесь в одиночестве слишком долго, так что чем скорее он найдет Тони, тем лучше.

Спустя некоторое время Стив замечает Тони... Он сидит на скамейке и безучастно смотрит в пустоту. А потом взгляд Тони смещается, и он встает, снова пытаясь убежать. Но в этот раз Стив ловит его и хватает за руку, пока он никуда не ушёл.

— Тони, — говорит Стив, разворачивая Тони так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо. — Что ты делаешь? Почему ты меня избегаешь?

Тони тщетно пытается вырваться, тревожно смотря по сторонам.

— Стив, нет, — слабо начинает он. — Я... Нельзя, чтобы нас видели вместе.

— Хорошо, — Стив тянет их в ближайшую комнату, которая, к счастью, оказывается пустой, затем закрывает дверь и снова смотрит на Тони. — Ну вот. Здесь нас никто не увидит. Теперь ты скажешь мне, что произошло?

— Ничего не произошло! — Тони задыхается; Стив никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь звучал настолько неубедительно. — Всё... Всё хорошо. Отлично, — он снова пытается вырваться, но и это бесполезно. — Послушай, спасибо тебе ещё раз за прошлую ночь, но это всё, мы закончили. У меня нет причин снова с тобой видеться.

Стив хмурится, смотря на него.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, не веря словам Тони. — Дело в Сансет? В твоём отце?

— Я... Нет, конечно, нет! — запинается Тони, снова пытаясь отступить. — Это моё решение, Стив. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть.

Эти слова причиняют острую боль, но Стив не может заставить себя поверить им. Пока нет.

— Я в этом не уверен, — мягко отвечает он, и Тони перестаёт извиваться в его руках. Почувствовав, что Тони, возможно, начнёт прислушиваться, он быстро продолжает. — Тони, я знаю, это трудно. Я знаю, что по какой-то совершенно сумасшедшей, безумной причине твоя невеста хочет от тебя только денег, а твой отец не гордится тем, что ты делаешь. Я не знаю, почему они такие, потому что я... Я не могу понять, как кто-то может смотреть на тебя и не видеть то, что вижу я, — он вздыхает, на мгновение отводя взгляд. — К тому же, я понимаю, что независимо от того, что делает или говорит твой отец, он всё ещё остаётся твоим отцом. И такое нельзя просто игнорировать. Но, Тони... Если ты продолжишь слушать его, ты умрёшь. Возможно, не физически, ненадолго. Но остальная часть тебя... Всё то, что мне в тебе нравится... Скоро вырвется наружу, а ты будешь пустым. И я не могу смотреть на то, как это происходит. Я только хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Тони. Вот и всё.

Тяжело дыша, Тони сглатывает, опуская взгляд к ногам.

— Я... Я _счастлив_ , — говорит он наконец. — Я буду счастлив. Я помолвлен и скоро женюсь на Сансет и… и мой отец будет счастлив. Ясно?

Стив отстраняется.

— Повтори, — тихо говорит он. — Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты будешь в порядке.

Тони медленно поднимает взгляд и судорожно вдыхает несколько раз, прежде чем посмотреть Стиву прямо в глаза.

— Я буду в порядке, — шепчет он. Он отходит в сторону двери, но на этот раз Стив не двигается, не пытается его остановить. — Я буду в порядке. И... И если ты когда-нибудь снова ко мне подойдешь, богом клянусь, я добьюсь твоего ареста.

С этими словами Тони исчезает, и Стив снова остается один в тихой комнате.

— Чёрт подери, Тони, — бормочет он, прислоняется лбом к стеклу и вздыхает.

 

***

Они снова обсуждают слияние компаний. У Сансет куча многостраничных юридических документов, подписанных ею и отцом Тони, и у Говарда есть своя точно такая же куча. Они оба выглядят до абсурда довольными. Тони думает, что это не так уж и странно. Хотя после объединения компаний они выиграют не так уж много... и, тем не менее, ему действительно сложно не обращать на это внимания. А ещё он не может перестать думать о Стиве. О красивом, надёжном Стиве, который выглядел ужасно разбитым, когда Тони резко его отверг.

Но он напоминает себе, что поступил правильно. Стив... Стив просто какой-то парень. Какой-то ужасный, аморальный парень. И неважно, что он самый честный и настоящий из всех, кого Тони когда-либо знал. Но он никто. Не Тони нуждается в этом утверждении; в нём нуждается его отец.

— И ваши правительственные контракты должны хорошо нам послужить, — говорит Говард. — Они захотят оружия. Война на Балканах приближается. Я чувствую…

Тони не слушает его и на мгновение перестает думать о Стиве. Вместо этого он думает о будущем. Об управлении компанией с Говардом и Сансет. О проектировании оружия, которое сможет взрывать, пробивать, убивать. О том, что он никогда не сможет принять ни одного собственного решения. Может, он будет вести такую жизнь, которой отец будет гордиться.

— Пожалуй, мы можем уволить несколько сотен рабочих, потому что от них никакой пользы...

А потом Тони понимает, что ему плевать на этих двух ублюдков, и на то, гордится ли им его отец.

 

***

Он находит Стива на носовой палубе у ограждений. Тот стоит лицом к океану, ветер треплет его волосы. Сначала Тони просто стоит, пользуясь возможностью полюбоваться им, пусть и сзади. Простой, но решительный... и всё же, его плечи опущены, он сутулится. Это всё указывает на то, что Стиву не так уж и хорошо. И это из-за него. Из-за Тони.

Он не решается подойти, топчась на месте. Он ранил Стива. Что, если Стив больше не хочет знать его? Это кажется маловероятным, но... всё равно не будет сюрпризом. В конце концов, ему не привыкать к тому, что люди теряют к нему интерес. Неужели его шокирует, что кто-то такой удивительный и добрый, как Стив, потеряет к _нему_ интерес?

И всё же, он не из тех, кто просто так сдаётся. По крайней мере... Он должен увидеть. Убедиться.

— Привет, Стив.

Он видит, как тело Стива напрягается, и в этот ужасающий момент он боится, что Стив просто проигнорирует его, притворится, что даже ничего не слышал. Но момент проходит, и Стив поворачивается. На его прекрасном лице сменяются сразу несколько эмоций. Шок. Беспокойство. Надежда.

— Тони, — говорит Стив.

Ну, он хотя бы не убегает. Это хороший знак. Так что Тони делает шаг вперёд, сердце колотится в груди, когда расстояние между ними уменьшается... Стив не двигается.

— Я передумал, — говорит ему Тони.

Стив моргает, а потом улыбается, и эта улыбка похожа на солнце, выглядывающее из-за облаков.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он, протягивая руку, и Тони хватается за неё. Его кожа грубая, но тёплая. — Теперь закрой глаза, — Тони причудливо вскидывает бровь в ответ, но Стив только посмеивается, сжимая его руку. — Давай, закрой их.

Так Тони и поступает, немного наклонив голову. Сейчас Стив его поцелует? Это, безусловно, удачное время для поцелуя. Но вместо этого Стив ведёт его вперёд, к ограждениям.

— Шагай, — мягко говорит он. — С закрытыми глазами. Я тебя держу.

Тони резко вдыхает, мельком вспоминая момент, что был две ночи назад, когда он перелез через перила на противоположном конце корабля, но он силой прогоняет эти воспоминания. Это совсем не похоже на ту ночь. Стив не сделает ему больно. Он бы никогда не причинил ему боль. Так что он делает шаг и свободной рукой тянется вниз, чтобы ухватиться за перила.

— Будет очень плохо, если я упаду, — говорит он.

— Ты не упадёшь.

Стив так чертовски в этом уверен, что Тони почти мгновенно расслабляется, наклоняясь назад и прижимаясь к телу Стива, и как только он это делает, мысли снова начинают его мучить. Они стоят здесь, на носу корабля, близко прижимаясь друг к другу, и это трудно не заметить. Вдруг кто-то их увидит?

Нет, говорит Тони сам себе. Никто их не увидит. Все готовятся к ужину, и это в любом случае не имеет значения, правда?

Он делает глубокий вдох. Где поцелуй?

— Теперь я могу открыть глаза?

— Пока нет, — отвечает Стив. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Вопрос застаёт его врасплох, веки начинают дрожать. Но потом он поворачивает голову на голос Стива и слегка улыбается.

— Да, — говорит Тони.

Он встречал много корпоративных шпионов и женщин, которые хотели переспать с ним в надежде, что он подарит им что-нибудь экстравагантное. Но Стив... Стив не такой. Он это _знает_.

— В таком случае, доверься мне сейчас.

И в следующую секунду Тони чувствует, как Стив осторожно убирает его руки с перил. Теперь только Стив не даёт ему упасть. Тони одновременно и радуется, и ужасается – вот он, один неверный шаг к верной смерти, но он всё же доверяет Стиву настолько, чёрт возьми, сильно, что позволяет себе быть в таком опасном положении и не беспокоиться ни о чём. Он чувствует, как Стив вытягивает их руки в стороны, переплетая пальцы, чужое тёплое дыхание на своей шее и прохладный ветер, который дует ему в лицо. Боже Милостивый, что он делает?

Стив, похоже, чувствует его нетерпение, потому что в следующий момент его губы оказываются у самого уха Тони, и он шепчет:

— Давай. Теперь ты можешь открыть глаза.

Тони подчиняется и распахивает глаза, открывая рот от удивления. Кажется... кажется, будто перед ним раскинут целый мир, все сияющие небеса и дрожащие воды, и он парит сквозь всё это. Отсюда он даже не видит ограждение.

— Стив, — выдыхает Тони, словно он снова маленький мальчик, который с раскинутыми руками бегает по двору. — Я лечу!

Вот это видят пилоты, паря в воздухе? Когда они скользят над сияющими озерами, когда садится солнце? При всей его любви к воздушным суднам и полётам, сколько бы он не возился с конструкцией крыла и системой управления, раньше он никогда не летал. Отец никогда не разрешал. Но сегодня, здесь и сейчас... Он летит. Он летит над Атлантикой, и никто не может его остановить.

Стив мягко сжимает его руки; Тони почти чувствует его улыбку на своей коже.

— Ты упоминал, что любишь летать.

— Ты запомнил? — раньше никто и никогда... не помнил такие простые вещи о нём. Говард запоминает, но только чтобы посмеяться над ними. Но Стив…

— Конечно, я запомнил, — Тони чувствует, как Стив опускает их руки вниз, выставляя их вперед так, чтобы была возможность обнять Тони. — Я знаю, я немногое могу тебе дать, Тони. У меня есть рюкзак за спиной и где-то около десяти долларов в кармане. Но... Я могу дать тебе это.

Тони улыбается, поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть Стиву в глаза. В его прекрасные, пронзительные голубые глаза.

— Этого достаточно, — тихо говорит он. — Даже более чем.

Они так близко, думает он. Их губы находятся в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. И Тони... Тони больше не хочет сдерживаться. Если кто-то смотрит, то и чёрт с ними. Так медленно, неуверенно, он тянет руку к Стиву, дотягивается до его щеки. Стив, в свою очередь, всё ещё прекрасно держится, спокойно глядя на него, хотя Тони кажется, что он слышит, как стучит сердце Стива, или, возможно, это его собственное сердце бьется так громко. Всё это не имеет значения. Единственное, что действительно важно – они вместе.

— Тони, — шепчет Стив.

Это звучит как приглашение, которое ему нужно. Тони, наконец, приближается, стирая расстояние между их губами, целует его, сначала нежно, боясь быть слишком грубым, а потом язык Стива проскальзывает в его рот, и, боже, так очевидно, что Стив хочет этого также сильно. Он не может оторваться, да и не хочет. Так что они целуются, целуются и целуются, а корабль плывёт навстречу закату, и в один прекрасный, восхитительный момент, Тони понимает, что он может сделать абсолютно всё в этом мире, пока Стив будет рядом, а там будь что будет.

 

***

— Тише, — говорит Тони, прислонившись ухом к двери, а потом кивает, толкает её, открывая, и осматривается. — Горизонт чист. На некоторое время мы в безопасности.

Стив следует за ним, осматриваясь.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает он, подходя к стене и разглядывая картины, висящие на ней. Он был здесь только вчера, но... Он всё ещё не может прийти в себя от их великолепия.

— О, да, — Стив слышит, как закрывается дверь, потом смотрит вниз на руки Тони, которые его обнимают. — Они наверняка в ярости. Но сегодня они ужинают с богатыми людьми, и, наверное, у моего отца голова бы взорвалась, если бы он пропустил этот ужин. Так что у нас есть два часа, ну или около того. Может больше. Это лучше, чем оставаться на холоде.

— Определенно лучше, — соглашается Стив, поворачиваясь и улыбаясь. Особенно, когда Тони держит его вот так. Мужчина любит обниматься, кто же знал? — Так, — продолжает он через мгновение, запуская руку в волосы Тони, — у тебя были какие-то конкретные планы?

Тони издаёт подозрительный звук, напоминающий мурлыканье, когда Стив касается его, наклоняется вперёд, подставляясь под его руку. Стив очарован.

— Да, если честно, — бормочет он. Затем отстраняется, к большому разочарованию Стива, но компенсирует это, беря его за руку. — Иди сюда. Позволь мне показать тебе кое-что.

Они подходят к небольшому сейфу, Тони вводит комбинацию и открывает его, а затем вытаскивает две маленькие коробочки.

— Как ты знаешь, я женюсь. Якобы. В женитьбу входит обмен кольцами и всё такое, — он держит одну коробочку. — Это для неё. Внутри синий камень, потому что её зовут Сансет. Между этими фактами нет ничего общего, и это не особо важно, но в общем-то мне всё равно. Наверное, на тебе оно смотрелось бы лучше, — Стив фыркает, и Тони ухмыляется, взяв кольцо и бросив его в карман своих брюк. — Ей оно больше не нужно. При этом она подарила мне вот эту красоту. Просто посмотри.

Он открывает коробочку, и Стив наклоняется вперёд, чтобы взглянуть. Похоже на серебряное обручальное кольцо с большим сапфиром. Действительно, действительно большим. Кто делает такие кольца? С минуту он колеблется, пытаясь придумать, что хорошее можно сказать об этом кольце.

— Он... Хм... Очень большой.

Тони смеется, забирая кольцо.

— Да. Я не знаю. Думаю, она, наверное, хотела, чтобы я помнил, что она такая же богатая и умная, как и я. Это её способ поставить меня на место, — он предлагает Стиву кольцо, протягивая руку. — Надень его.

Стив моргает. Ему, что, послышалось? И всё же, он подчиняется, надевая кольцо на палец Тони. Он чувствует себя как будто бы у алтаря.

— Ты выглядишь великолепно, — с улыбкой говорит он. — Но ты выглядишь великолепно и без него.

— Я бы обвинил тебя в подхалимстве, но это правда, — отвечает Тони, и Стив снова фыркает. Что вообще такое скромность для Тони Старка? Он шевелит пальцам. — Стив, я хочу, чтобы ты нарисовал меня, как одного из своих французских мальчиков. На мне будет кольцо.

Он с замешательством смотрит на руку Тони. Какая-то странная просьба, разве нет? Подарок ведь от Сансет. Стив думал, что Тони пытается от неё сбежать. И всё же, если Тони этого хочет... Стив не собирается ему отказывать. Ему кажется, что он ни в чём не сможет отказать Тони.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он.

Тони ухмыляется, в его глазах появляется озорной блеск, которого прежде не было.

— На мне будет _только_ кольцо.

У Стива падает челюсть.

Явно довольный собой, Тони разворачивается, направляясь в другую комнату, но останавливается в дверях, оборачиваясь на Стива.

— Подготовься в гостиной. Я буду через минуту, — и он закрывает дверь.

— Л-ладно, — говорит Стив, когда Тони уходит. Это что, сон? Он просто представляет себе богатого, красивого мужчину, который просит нарисовать его голым?

Помотав головой, освобождаясь от мыслей, он возвращается в комнату, через которую они вошли, переставляет кое-какую мебель, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Закончив, он садится, вытаскивает свои принадлежности и подготавливает рабочее место. Его руки уже дрожат, а ведь Тони ещё не вернулся. Дело просто в том... что ж. Он никогда ни к кому не испытывал того, что чувствует к Тони.

Дверь открывается со щелчком, и Стиву с трудом удаётся не подпрыгнуть и удержать карандаши. Он быстро поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, и к счастью – а может и к разочарованию – Тони не голый, на нём что-то, похожее на шёлковый халат.

— Расслабься, Стив, — говорит ему Тони, видя выражение его лица и ухмыляясь. — Чуть позже я его сниму, — он лениво подходит к Стиву, продолжая. — Полагаю, нам ещё предстоит обсудить оплату.

— Э-э… — скомкано говорит Стив, думая только о том, как сильно он хочет сорвать с Тони этот халат.

Тони смеется, бросая монету на его скетчбук.

— Столько достаточно?

Стив кивает, даже не посмотрев вниз, будучи не в состоянии отвести взгляд.

— Достаточно. Я бы сделал это даже бесплатно.

— Так великодушно с твоей стороны.

Тони направляется в сторону дивана, оборачивается, внимательно смотрит на Стива и, поджимая плечи, снимает халат, обнажая загорелую кожу и твёрдые мышцы под ней, после чего небрежно отбрасывает одежду в сторону. Стив облизывает губы.

— Итак, — довольно продолжает Тони, — ты скажешь мне, какую позу я должен принять, или будешь пялиться весь день?

Стив снова медленно моргает, смотря на него.

— Ох! — наконец восклицает он после слишком долгой паузы, чувствуя, что его уши начинают гореть. — Так. Э-э... просто, эм... Просто ляг. На диван. В любую позу, которая кажется тебе наиболее комфортной.

Боже. Неудивительно, что у Тони столько тщеславия, он _великолепен_. Стив так жаждет обхватить его губами и сделать совершенно неподобающие вещи, но нет, он не должен. Это непрофессионально! А Стив _художник_.

Тони, кажется, намеревается усложнить Стиву задачу настолько, насколько это возможно, потому что, ложась на диван, он растягивается как кошка, по-прежнему смотря только на Стива. Пожалуй, он замечает, когда Стив переводит взгляд... на другие части его тела. О, божечки.

— Как тебе такая?

— Почти, только… — Стив больше не может сдерживаться. Действительно не может. Тони выглядит так чертовски привлекательно, что Стив считает сопротивление невозможным. Так что он встаёт и подходит к Тони. Тот выгибает бровь. Стив усмехается. Он не допустит, чтобы сегодня действовал _только_ Тони. Гладя бедро Старка, Стив продолжает, — положи свою ногу вот так... — он кладет руку на его грудь, по телу Тони проходят мурашки. — А руку вот так... вот сюда.

Тони опускает взгляд на своё тело.

— Ты измазал меня углём.

— Эй, — говорит Стив, возвращая голову Тони в предыдущее положение. — Не порти позу. И не волнуйся. Я не собираюсь рисовать эти пятна.

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Тони. — Нарисуй. Мне нравится отпечаток руки на бедре.

Стив широко улыбается, теперь _его_ очередь быть довольным. Если их ночь пройдёт так, как он надеется, то на рассвете на Тони будет ещё много угольных отпечатков ладоней.

— Любой каприз за ваши деньги, — говорит Стив с сарказмом, откидываясь на спинку кресла и взяв карандаш.

Он начинает рисовать. Его уши всё ещё горят, но он пытается это игнорировать, вместо этого сосредотачиваясь на Тони, на чертах его лица, на линии губ. Он ещё никогда не изображал на бумаге кого-то настолько совершенного. Тони на удивление тих, он, кажется, рад наблюдать за тем, как Стив работает, почти ничего не говоря.

Время проходит быстро. Тони просто... вытекает из его карандаша, но он заканчивает ещё до того, как осознает это. Рисунок совершенен, думает он. Не так совершенен, как Тони, но запечатлеть хотя бы часть его сущности уже достаточно для того, чтобы создать потрясающее произведение искусства.

— Ладно, — говорит он, ставя свою подпись с завитушками, и поднимается. — Я закончил, — он бросает взгляд на потягивающегося Тони, сглатывает и снова смотрит на рисунок. — Ты... Ты хочешь посмотреть?

— Что за вопрос? Конечно, я хочу посмотреть, — Тони встаёт, по-прежнему совершенно голый, и направляется к нему, склоняясь над его плечом. Стив пытается не отвлекаться. — Хмм, — говорит он, — Неплохо. — Стив поворачивается к нему, надувшись, и Тони смеётся, покачивая головой. — Я тебя дразню. Это восхитительно. На самом деле очень похоже на меня. Не только физически, но... — он жестикулирует одной рукой. — Я не знаю. Я думаю, что ты понимаешь, о чём я. Наверное.

Стив улыбается, поворачивается и, не сдержавшись, целует Тони в щёку.

— Понимаю, — говорит он. — Рад, что тебе нравится.

Тони улыбается ему в ответ.

— Ты замечательный, Стив, — тихо говорит он. — Мне так повезло, что я встретил тебя.

Они оба замолкают на мгновение, просто смотрят друг на друга, а затем Тони снова улыбается ему, забирая рисунок из рук Стива.

— Я это уберу и оденусь, а потом мы перейдём к... другому. Хорошо звучит?

Стив моргает.

— Оде... Оденешься? — повторяет он, не успев подумать.

— Выкинь грязные мысли из своей головы, — со смешком отвечает Тони. — Я хотел бы остаться голышом рядом с тобой, но будет лучше, если мы уйдем отсюда до того, как у них закончится еда и сплетни. Я сейчас вернусь. Спрячешь это обратно в сейф?

Тони отдает ему кольцо и уходит вместе с рисунком ещё до того, как Стив успевает ответить, так что он кладёт кольцо обратно в сейф, убирает своё рабочее место и передвигает мебель в исходное положение. Закончив, он поворачивается и видит Тони, прислонившегося к дверному косяку и скрестившего руки на груди.

— На что ты смотришь?

— На тебя, очевидно, — Тони направляется к нему и обнимает его за плечи. — Ты в курсе, что ты очень горячий, когда сосредотачиваешься? Ну или вообще всегда?

Стив чувствует, как краснеют его щёки.

— Ах, — говорит он.

— Так легко заставить тебя покраснеть. Но тебе очень идёт. Как я могу заставить тебя краснеть чаще? — Тони проводит рукой по своей груди, но прежде чем зайти слишком далеко, он слышит звук поворачивающегося ключа. — Дерьмо, — шепчет Тони, хватая Стива за руку и таща его в другую комнату. — Сюда.

Как выясняется, каюта настолько велика, что имеет два выхода, и Тони удается вывести их через второй до того, как тот, кто вернулся, смог их увидеть.

— Хорошо, — приглушённо говорит Тони, усмехаясь. — Я думаю, мы в безопасности. На данный момент. Они будут искать нас, потому что они наверняка разозлятся.

С этими словами он тянет Стива за руку, ведя его за собой по коридору.

— Разозлятся? — повторяет Стив. — Потому что ты пропустил ужин?

— О да, — Тони снова усмехается, находя лестницу и спускаясь вниз. — И поэтому тоже. Но в основном потому, что я специально оставил рисунок там, где они обязательно его найдут.

— Тони! — ругается Стив, сжимая его руку. — Разве это хорошая идея, злить их прямо сейчас?

Тони поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и весь светится от счастья.

— Абсолютно, — говорит он. — Только я разочарован, что не смогу увидеть их лица, когда они найдут рисунок, — он делает паузу. — Опять же, это к лучшему. Давай, нам сюда.

Стив негромко фыркает, но послушно следует за ним. Тони, кажется, просто нет никакого дела до всего на свете и, возможно, это именно то, что Стиву так в нём нравится.

— Ладно, — говорит Стив. — Так... куда мы идем?

— В секретное место.

Его ответ почти невыносимо загадочен, но Стив решает подождать, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами. Тони продолжает спускаться по каждой встречающейся им лестнице, и как-то неожиданно они оказываются в тускло-освещённой комнате, растянувшейся, кажется, на мили, и заполненной автомобилями.

— Чёрт возьми, — тихо говорит Стив, осматриваясь. — Я никогда не видел так много крутых тачек в одном месте.

— Тебя так обделили, Стив. Сюда, — Тони ведёт их дальше, в комнату, и останавливается перед огненно-красной машиной, довольно смотря на неё. — Ну? Не дашь мне войти?

Стив смотрит на него, на мгновение смутившись, но потом понимает, чего ждет Тони, и смеется, собираясь открыть дверь.

— Ты такой требовательный, — говорит он.

— О, брось, — отвечает Тони, берёт Стива за руку и тащит его внутрь, жестом прося закрыть зверь. — Я из первого класса. И ты знаешь, как мы любим командовать всеми людьми вокруг.

— Я запомню, — Стив немного подпрыгивает на сидении, когда дверь закрывается, и щупает материал. Это кожа? Кажется, кожа. Складывается ощущение, что эта кожа довольно высокого класса даже для автомобиля, но с другой стороны, он никогда раньше не сидел в похожих машинах, так что едва ли он может сравнивать. Но всё равно! — У тебя хорошая машина.

Тони ухмыляется, и Стив даже не успевает заметить, как тот оказывается у него на коленях, отчего Стив перестаёт дышать.

— Это не моя машина.

— Тони! — пищит Стив, но его руки автоматически укладываются на бёдра Тони. — А если кто-то нас найдёт?

— Никто нас не найдёт.

— Но как…

— Тише, — говорит Тони, приложив палец к губам. — Я изучал схемы корабля. Только экипаж и я знаем, как легко найти это место, но у экипажа нет причин спускаться сюда, пока мы не прибудем в док. Это приемлемый ответ? Потому что я хочу соблазнить тебя прямо сейчас.

Стив медленно моргает.

— О, — говорит он, осмыслив сказанные слова. — Я... _Ну_ , — он откашливается, его щёки снова покрываются румянцем. Теперь он начинает _по-настоящему_ понимать, зачем Тони привел его в такое тихое, уединённое место. — Если ты хочешь, я... хм... Я не буду тебя останавливать.

— _Хорошо_ , — Тони практически мурлычет. Он наклоняется, начинает мягко целовать подбородок и шею Стива. — Ты действительно великолепный, — продолжает он, проводя ладонью вниз по руке. — Я уже говорил тебе, верно? Потому что это так и есть.

Стив дрожит, наклоняя голову, давая Тони больший доступ к шее, скользя рукой по его спине. Давно к Стиву так не прикасались.

— Я не уверен насчет этого, — удаётся сказать ему. — Я просто парень...

Тони отстраняется, снова прикладывая палец к губам Стива.

— Стив, — говорит он. — Ты _не просто_ «парень». Я хочу, чтобы ты это уяснил. Хорошо?

Стив бросает на него удивленный взгляд. Тони кажется довольно серьёзным.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив. — Прости.

— Не извиняйся, — Тони оставляет ещё один поцелуй на его шее, а потом лениво утыкается в неё носом. Он ничего не говорит, Стив тоже, вместо этого он выводит маленькие круги на спине Тони. Какое-то время они сидят так, Тони, кажется, устраивает просто сидеть, прислонившись к Стиву головой, но в конце концов он нарушает тишину. — Я хочу, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне, Стив, — бормочет Тони. — Сделаешь это?

— Прикоснуться к тебе...? — повторяет Стив. Он смотрит на Тони, думает о том, какой он красивый, умный и талантливый. И что он мог бы быть с любой женщиной или любым мужчиной, которого он захочет. Но Тони хочет _его_. Стива. И от этого сносит крышу, он не в состоянии отказать ему, так что тянет руку, касается его груди, спускаясь пальцами вниз по его рубашке. — Так?

Тони кивает, двигаясь ближе. Слишком близко, и Стиву недостаточно места для прикосновений.

— Ещё.

— Ты усложняешь.

— Да, — глаза Тони сияют, он смотрит на Стива и усмехается, уменьшая расстояние между ними, заставляя Стива краснеть и судорожно выдохнуть. — Усложняю. Видишь?

Стив всё ещё чувствует, как горят щёки, но он капризно изгибает губы и поднимает бровь.

— Ты ужасен.

— Я знаю, — и, хотя Тони, кажется, понравилась эта шутка, он заметно нервничает, а в следующий момент Стив оказывается на спине, а Тони склоняется над ним, его глаза темнеют. — Я вдобавок нетерпеливый и требовательный. Так ты собираешься прикоснуться ко мне или нет?

Стив вздыхает так, словно требование прикоснуться к невероятно шикарному мужчине, сидящему на нём, его раздражает.

— Давай, иди сюда.

Он тянется, быстро расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке (на мгновение ему захотелось просто разорвать рубашку, но это значило, что пришлось бы собрать все пуговицы, как только они закончат, а ему не особо хочется заниматься этим), проталкивая их в узкие петли, сглатывая, снова обнажая тело Тони. И хотя он _уже видел_ его голым, сейчас он действительно этим наслаждается. Так что он касается его груди ещё раз, проводит большим пальцем по соску, и Тони стонет, его тело дёргается так, словно у него сейчас подогнутся колени.

— Иисусе, — говорит он. — У тебя такие грубые руки.

Стив моргает и быстро отдёргивает руку, виновато смотря на него.

— Прости, я не хотел сделать тебе бол...

— Я не просил тебя _останавливаться_.

— О, — Стив снова прикасается к нему, проводя ладонями по его груди и рукам, и Тони издаёт низкий гортанный стон.

— Ты хорош, — выдыхает Тони. — Такой осторожный. Ты всегда так осторожен? Подожди, нет, не говори мне. Просто... Просто продолжай.

Он снова скулит, когда Стив дотягивается до него, облизывая сосок по кругу, и сам издает тихий стон, чувствуя руку в своих волосах. Странно, что он лежит на спине и одновременно заправляет процессом, но едва ли он возражает, когда Тони так прижимается и трётся об него. Стив думает, что может лежать вот так вечно, просто трогая Тони и слушая, как тот скулит и стонет.

В конце концов Тони, кажется, готов идти дальше, потому что он опускает руку, вытаскивая рубашку из Стивовых штанов.

— Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трогал, — говорит Стив.

— Да, и я получил то, что хотел, — его взгляд такой жгучий, он снова ухмыляется, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Стива в губы. — Теперь я хочу больше.

Что он подразумевает под _«больше»_ мгновенно становится ясно, когда Тони продолжает его раздевать, стягивая рубашку, и, наклонившись, втягивает кожу на шее, руками спускаясь по телу Стива, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на его штанах.

— Т-ты, конечно, не сдерживаешь себя, не так ли? — шепчет Стив, когда Тони отстраняется, касаясь места, которое только что посасывал. Больно. Тони отдергивает руку. — Ты только что поставил мне засос?

— Возможно, — с этими словами Тони снова наклоняет голову, целуя его шею, грудь, живот. Стив дрожит от его прикосновений, дыхание прерывается, когда Тони прикусывает кожу над пупком. — Боже, Стив. Ты знаешь, что ты совершенен? Почему ты прячешься под одеждой?

Стив на мгновение закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на прикосновениях Тони, пытаясь не двигаться слишком много.

— Я… Я не прячусь, и я не совершенен, — говорит он. — И-и-и что, ты предлагаешь мне ходить голышом?

— Да? — Тони расстёгивает пуговицу на штанах и тянет молнию вниз, и Стив стонет, когда его эрекцию уже ничего не стесняет. Боже, когда он успел возбудиться так сильно? — Вау, — говорит Тони, и Стив краснеет, глядя на Тони, который пялится на его член. — Окей, я как раз собирался тебя трахнуть, но ты подкинул мне другую идею.

— Что... — начинает Стив, потому что, _действительно_ , кто сказал то, что _Тони_ трахнет _его_ , но в этот момент Тони стаскивает его штаны и нижнее белье, и Стив поднимает бёдра, облегчая задачу. Он просто... Он просто не может сдержаться. У него не было никого _долгое время_ , и, хотя он знает Тони всего-то два дня, он чувствует к нему что-то особенное. Что-то, чего он не хочет терять. Будет ли это продолжаться, когда путешествие закончится и они покинут корабль? Он не знает. Но этим — чем бы это ни было — он собирается наслаждаться, пока может.

Тони наклоняется и, похоже, он собирается просто уткнуться лицом в его пах, но потом он останавливается и смотрит на Стива.

— Ты ведь не против, верно? Раздеться? Закрутиться в горизонтальном танго со мной?

И мило, что Тони интересуется и будто бы требует подтверждения, и разве это обязательно делать, когда его лицо _прямо тут_ , когда каждый его вдох щекочет кожу? Иисусе, он наверняка делает это нарочно.

— Да, — рычит Стив, обвивая ногами его спину. — Поверь мне. Ты бы знал, если бы я был против.

— Нахал, — тем не менее, Тони выглядит весьма довольным, утыкаясь лицом в его пах, глубоко вдыхая. — Ты совершенен, — снова говорит он приглушённым голосом. — Можно я останусь здесь навсегда?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты сделал что-то большее, чем просто уткнулся туда лицом.

Тони фыркает.

— Нахал, — повторяет он. Но он наклоняется вперед, и внезапно Стив чувствует тёплый язык на своей коже, который заставляет его вздрогнуть, и стонет в ответ. Кажется, воодушевлённый этим, Тони сдвигается и вдруг полностью насаживается на его член, закрывая глаза, оставляя мокрые следы на каждой вене. — Боже, — говорит он между ласками, глубокими хриплым голосом. — Я... Я умер, Стив, серьёзно. Думаю, я и правда мог бы остаться здесь навсегда.

Стив скулит, стонет и извивается, когда Тони продолжает облизывать его, словно это самое лучшее, что он когда-либо пробовал. Тони, наверное, делал это раньше. Должно быть, он делал это _много_ раз, ведь так хорошо выходит.

— Н-не думаю, что я был бы против, — выдыхает он.

— _Хорошо_ , — с этими словами Тони отстраняется, но только на мгновение, прежде чем снова наклониться, сжать его член губами, и, Господи, его рот такой тёплый, влажный и прекрасный.

Нерешительно Стив тянется, запускает пальцы в волосы Тони, – тогда как ему нравились такие ласки, не все, с кем он спал, приветствовали такое, – но Тони двигается с хлюпающими звуками, которые Стив может описать как _непристойно довольные_ , так что он не отстраняется, а просто продолжает перебирать пальцами тёмные пряди.

— Т-ты... просто загляденье, — говорит он через минуту, потому что ненавидит быть тихим в такой интимной обстановке, это ощущается таким безликим, если они не разговаривают. Тони, кажется, не возражает, что Стив смотрит на него, он всё ещё сосёт член, в уголках глаз образуются морщинки.

Всё это невероятно возбуждает, сумасшествие. Но чем сильнее наслаждение Стива, тем сильнее он хочет, чтобы Тони сосал ему до конца... Но это далеко не всё, что он хочет сделать сегодня. Так что после нескольких минут лучшего минета в его жизни, Стив убирает руку с головы Тони, вместо этого слегка нажимая на его плечо.

— Т-Тони, — шепчет он. — Тони, если ты хочешь, чтобы мы сегодня сделали что-то большее, то тебе надо остановиться.

Тони скулит так, словно в этом мире нет ничего, чего бы ему хотелось больше, чем член Стива во рту, и одного звука достаточно, чтобы заставить того передумать, и это если не брать во внимание самый убедительный щенячий взгляд, который Стиву когда-либо доводилось видеть. Но он должен оставаться сильным, говорит он сам себе, потому что _да_ , ладно, он очень хочет заняться сексом с Тони прямо сейчас.

— Давай, — призывает он. — Я хочу большего. А ты?

Брови Тони слегка изгибаются, как будто этот вопрос невероятно сложный, и ему действительно нужно _подумать_ об этом. В конце концов он неохотно отстраняется с совершенно развратным хлюпающим звуком, тем не менее он целует кончик члена, а потом начинает медленно поглаживать его рукой.

— Я... — грубо начинает он, потом откашливается, прочищая глотку, прежде чем продолжить. — Я надеюсь, что смогу правильно это закончить в другой день. Пообещаешь мне это?

Стив чувствует, как сердце трепещет в груди. Не потому что Тони всё ещё трогает его, хотя это, безусловно, помогает, а потому что Тони... Тони, кажется, думает об этом не просто как о сексе на одну ночь. Конечно, может он имеет в виду лишь то время, пока корабль не прибудет в Нью-Йорк, а потом их пути разойдутся, но... Стив хочет верить, что это что-то большее.

— Обещаю. А теперь иди сюда, — не дожидаясь ответа, он поднимается, скользя рукой по плечам Тони, притягивает его ближе и глубоко целует, медленно закрывая глаза. Боже. Он чувствует свой вкус на губах Тони.

Они отрываются друг от друга несколько минут спустя, и Тони наклоняется вперед, прерывисто дыша, кладя голову на плечо Стива, одной рукой скользя по его щеке, вниз к шее, а затем по плечу, груди.

— Стив, — шепчет он. — Ты правда этого хочешь? Ты правда хочешь _меня_?

— Не глупи, — отвечает Стив, касаясь пальцем подбородка Тони и наклоняя голову так, чтобы их глаза встретились. — Конечно, хочу, — он улыбается. — Я не сажусь в случайные машины с _кем попало_ , знаешь ли.

Тони слабо улыбается ему в ответ, отводя взгляд.

— Поцелуешь меня ещё раз?

И Стив целует, язык проскальзывает в рот, глаза снова закрываются, рука оказывается в волосах Тони. И смотря на всего его бравады, самоуверенность и насмешки, Стиву становится ясно, что Тони страдает, и Стив хочет только доказать ему, что он человек, с которым стоит познакомиться. Человек, который достоин лю…

Нет, думает он. Ещё... Ещё слишком рано для этого.

Тони снова смотрит на него, когда они отстраняются друг от друга, и на этот раз он улыбается ему намного искренне.

— Ты хорош, — говорит Тони, кладёт руку на грудь Стива и нежно прижимает пальцы к мышцам. — Я убежден, — он сильнее толкает его после, тяжело дыша, Стив снова оказывается лежащим спиной на кожаных сидениях, Тони нависает над ним, целует ещё раз, руками трогая всё его тело. — Штаны, сними мои штаны, — говорит он через минуту, тяжело дышит, а потом снова возвращается к губам Стива.

Слепо, Стив скользит руками вниз, по спине Тони, чувствуя, как мышцы движутся под кожей и, господи, разве не прекрасно было бы пролежать здесь весь день, ощущая его? Но у него есть задача, и он не подведёт Тони. Так что он просовывает руки между их телами, пальцами задевая дорожку волос, которая начинается немного выше штанов, прежде чем переместить руку ниже, расстегивая пуговицы.

В этот момент Тони похотливо стонет, толкаясь, и на мгновение Стив не может удержаться и гладит ладонью его эрекцию, и Тони буквально вжимается ему в ладонь. Тони очень сильно этого хочет. _Стив_ очень сильно этого хочет. Может быть, он должен остановить игру, чтобы они могли двигаться дальше. Так что он подцепляет пальцами штаны и нижнее белье, стаскивая их вниз, Тони помогает избавиться от них, когда они сползают достаточно низко, и потом, вот так просто, они оба оказываются голыми, смотря друг на друга в тусклом свете, тяжело дыша в тишине.

— Тони, — говорит Стив.

Тони наклоняется, проводит пальцем по нижней губе Стива, чувствуя, какая она немного опухшая и нежная на ощупь, Стив не возражает.

— Смазка, — говорит Тони через минуту. — Ты, случайно, не носишь что-то подобное в своих карманах?

Стив фыркает и качает головой.

— Просто используй слюну.

Это, конечно, будет неудобно, но _он хочет этого_ , и не позволит какой-то смазке – или её отсутствию — встать на его пути.

Тони задумывается на мгновение, а затем отстраняется от Стива и тянется к переднему пассажирскому сиденью.

— Леди может хранить крем в бардачке, — объясняет он, когда Стив издаёт вопросительный звук, а затем выпрямляется, торжествующе размахивая бутылочкой, перед тем как её открыть.

Стив хмурится.

— Разве это не воровство?

Тони выгибает бровь, уже выдавливая немного содержимого на руку и растирая пальцами.

— Ты хочешь сделать это или нет?

— Я хочу, но...

— Поверь мне, если они могут позволить себе такой автомобиль, то могут позволить и больше крема. А теперь расслабься, мне нужно тебя подготовить.

Стив дуется, недовольный таким развитием событий, но раздвигает ноги так, чтобы Тони мог расположиться между ними.

— В таком положении ты выглядишь мило, — продолжает Тони, ухмыляясь, спуская палец, оглаживая вход, Стив с трудом дышит и закусывает губу, ухмылка Тони становится шире. — Великолепный вид. Я могу продолжить? Ты же делал это раньше, верно?

— Да, — глубоко дыша, напряженным голосом говорит Стив. Это было давно... _очень давно_ , но он не девственник. — Просто... Просто будь осторожным.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — обещает Тони. С этими словами он медленно проталкивает в него палец, покрытый кремом, ловя взгляд Стива. — Всё хорошо? Иисусе, ты такой тугой.

Дыхание Стива сбивается, но он кивает, в ответ смотря на Тони.

— В-всё в порядке. Продолжай.

Тони продолжает толкаться, всё ещё напряжённо глядя на Стива, как будто он готов остановиться, как только на лице Стива появится хоть какой-то признак боли, и это так трогательно, на самом деле, но Стив слегка качает бёдрами, и Тони всё понимает, немного ускоряясь.

— Я уже упоминал, что ты напористый, верно? — непринуждённо говорит он. — Потому что это так. Ты напористый.

— Ты делаешь меня таким, прими это как комплимент, — Стив облизывает губы.

— Да, я такой.

Первый палец входит до конца, и после этого второй и третий идут немного быстрее. Вскоре Стив выгибается над кожаными сиденьями, потея и стараясь не морщиться, когда Тони крутит пальцами, ухмыляясь, смотря на него сверху вниз.

— Тебе это нравится? — мурлычет Тони, двигая пальцами внутри него. Стив скулит. — Боже, ты так великолепен сейчас... Я должен снять тебя на камеру. Держу пари, я мог бы смотреть запись весь день и не устать...

— Тони, — перебивает его Стив, затаив дыхание. — Пожалуйста, заткнись и дай мне больше... — он осекается, резко стонет, толкаясь ему навстречу, и, кажется, слышит, как Тони ругается себе под нос.

Пальцы пропадают, и, хотя Стив знает, что _просил_ об этом, он не может не чувствовать пустоту. Но затем тюбик крема сжимается в его руке, и он понимает, что их заменит что-то гораздо лучше. Стиву не надо говорить, что делать. Тот факт, что член Тони находится прямо перед ним, крепкий, толстый и блестящий от смазки, и есть достаточная инструкция. Он выдавливает еще немного лосьона на руки, согревая их, прежде чем потянуться и смазать Тони.

Тони стонет, медленно двигая бедрами навстречу.

— Я действительно люблю твои руки, — говорит он.

— Рад это слышать.

Тони не останавливает его, так что Стив продолжает трогать, растирая крем по всей длине члена и проводя большим пальцем по головке, слушая тихие стоны Тони в ответ.

Наконец, похоже, Тони достаточно:

— Ладно, — выдыхает он, и Стив с удовлетворением отмечает, что не только Тони может возбуждать. — Переборщишь с этим, и следующая часть тебя не впечатлит.

Стив тихо цыкает, проводя по члену в последний раз, отпускает Тони и выжидающе на него смотрит. Тот снова ругается.

— А ещё быстрее можно? — спрашивает он.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я отвернулся?

Тони мычит, примащиваясь, прижимая головку ко входу и самодовольно смотрит, как Стив сглатывает.

— Ни в коем случае, — признаёт он. — Ты готов?

Стив делает глубокий вдох, потом кивает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Давай.

И Тони входит. Это не так просто, совсем нет. Тони... Тони действительно _толстый_ , а Стив не делал этого так давно, но он решительно настроен довести дело до конца. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу, бесполезно хватается рукой за кожаные сиденья, и, должно быть, на его лице промелькнуло страдальческое выражение, потому что Тони останавливается, смотря на него сверху вниз с беспокойством.

— Ты в порядке?

Стив снова кивает, кладет свою руку на спину Тони, и пытается заставить его _двигаться_ снова.

— Не останавливайся, — говорит он. — Я выдержу.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Тони. Он тянется, легко сжимает плечо Стива, затем облизывает губы и продолжает. Боже, как _жжёт_. Но это не плохое жжение. Или, по крайней мере, не такое плохое, каким могло бы быть. И Стив знает, что будет лучше. В конечном счете. Скоро. Он надеется.

Наконец, Тони останавливается, задыхаясь и опираясь на Стива, капельки пота сияют у него на лбу. Он смотрит на Стива и ухмыляется.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Я вошёл. Тебе нужно время? Потому что, кажется, что тебе нужно время. Ты чертовски _тугой_.

— Поверь мне, я знаю, — говорит Стив. Он на пробу двигается, совсем немного, но понимает, что его тело пока не готово к движениям, так что он останавливается и делает глубокий вдох. — Да. Дай мне минутку.

И Тони дает, хотя его понимание дать Стиву минутку, по-видимому, включает в себя наклон и глубокий поцелуй, Стив едва ли возражает. Он целует его в ответ, язык скользит в рот, пальцы путаются в волосах, он издаёт такие любимые звуки – тихие, страстные, глубокие. Таким ли он был с Сансет? Возможно. Он заставляет себя выкинуть эти мысли из головы. В конце концов Сансет не имеет значения. Только они двое, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, вместе.

После того, что кажется чрезвычайно долгим поцелуем, Тони отстраняется, самодовольно глядя на Стива, тяжело дыша.

— Достаточно? — спрашивает он. — Или тебе нужна ещё одна минутка?

— Должно быть незаконно вот так вот самодовольно смотреть, — бормочет Стив. Тем не менее, он легко вращает бёдрами, смотря на Тони. — Давай.

Тони делает то, что просят. Сначала он осторожничает, стараясь не делать резких движений, но после нескольких болезненно медленных толчков Стив гортанно рычит, выжидающе смотря на него, руками хватается за бёдра Тони.

— Быстрее, — говорит он низким голосом. — Я выдержу.

Тони фыркает, даже когда услужливо ускоряет темп.

— Я бы ещё раз повторил все-ах-напористые штучки, — он дышит, скользя одной рукой по груди Стива, и говорит. — Но кого я обманываю? Это так же горячо, как в аду.

Стив ничего не понимает, но он счастлив, что Тони трогает его так, поэтому он не отвечает – не словами, во всяком случае. Он держит одну руку на бедре Тони, в то время как другая скользит по его спине, ощущая, как мускулы смещаются, когда тот движется в нём.

Долгое время в салоне тихо, не считая стонов, шуршания одежды и характерных непристойных звуков, пальцы хватают вспотевшую кожу. Толчки Тони ритмичны, а первоначальная боль ушла. В этот момент Стив чувствует, что в мире нет ничего, кроме них в этой чужой машине, так близко, как это только возможно для двоих людей, и это идеально. Такой Тони прекрасен, от влажности его волосы вьются и прилипают ко лбу, Стив дотягивается и убирает прядь волос с его лица, чтобы та не закрывала глаза.

— Тони, — мягко говорит он.

Тони моргает, смотря на него слегка удивленно.

— Никто... Никто и никогда не ласкал меня как ты во время секса, — говорит он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Стива, и сердце Роджерса щемит в груди. — Продолжишь... продолжишь это делать?

— Да, иди сюда.

Пока Тони двигается внутри него, Стив свободно обвивает руками его плечи, притягивая его как можно ближе и целуя его нос, а потом – губы. Тони стонет и меняет угол, не давая Стиву дышать.

— Боже, — говорит он. — Э-это прекрасно, не останавливайся.

— Я и не собирался.

Стив сейчас так близко, он это чувствует. Тони там, где он должен быть, с каждым толчком он задевает то место внутри Стива, которое заставляет его скулить и стонать, царапать ногтями кожу Тони. И когда Тони обхватывает рукой его член, ритмично лаская его, Стив запрокидывает голову назад, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным.

— Тони, — выдыхает он. — Тони...

— Давай, Стив, давай для меня, — шепчет Тони, обжигая горячим дыханием мочку уха. — Докажи мне... Докажи мне, что я могу сделать тебе хорошо…

И Стив кончает, так громко выкрикивая имя Тони, что, он уверен, весь корабль это слышит, всё его тело сжимается и выгибается, он чувствует тёплые брызги на своем животе. Тони продолжает трахать его, Стив чувствует, как последние капли изливаются из его тела, прежде чем Тони наконец кончает, и Стив стонет, чувствуя, как Тони изливается глубоко в нём, выкрикивая его имя в ответ.

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Тони, падая, делая то, что выглядит как символическая попытка остаться в вертикальном положении, прежде чем просто рухнуть сверху на Стива, ворча. — О, вау, ты удобный. Окей, я просто буду лежать здесь очень-очень долго. Хорошо?

Стив смеётся, тяжело дыша, обнимает Тони и нежно сжимает. Прямо сейчас они оба в полном беспорядке, но кого это волнует. Он только надеется, что они не испачкали кожаные сиденья.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, наклонив голову вперёд, чтобы поцеловать Тони. — Это... Это было хорошо.

Тони смотрит на него, поднимая одну бровь.

— Просто хорошо? — спрашивает он, надувая губу.

— Это было восхитительно, — исправляется Стив, закатив глаза и проводя пальцами по волосам Тони. — Так лучше?

Кивнув, Тони опускает голову, найдя сгиб его плеча и уткнувшись в него. Он выглядит очаровательным, счастливым и удовлетворённым, что куда лучше, чем Стив мог надеяться.

— Мы должны повторить это позже, — говорит он приглушенным голосом. — Гораздо позже. Я обессилен.

— Я вижу, — отвечает Стив с улыбкой, лениво играя с несколькими прядями. Тони счастлив, и это из-за него. Его сердце наполняется радостью от этой мысли. Тони заслуживает счастья, не только сейчас, а всегда. И Стив.... Стив хочет верить, что он может быть тем человеком, который может сделать Тони счастливым. Он хочет спросить, вдруг Тони чувствует то же самое, но он боится испугать его. Он должен быть осторожным. Он должен быть уверен в том, что Тони тоже этого хочет. — И всё же, мы не можем остаться здесь насовсем.

Тони тихо скулит, прижимаясь к нему сильнее и скользя руками по его телу.

— Не можем?

Стив снова хихикает.

— Может быть, немного задержимся. Но не навсегда.

— Посмотрим, — шепчет Тони, сворачиваясь калачиком рядом. Он выглядит так, словно готов успокоиться и задремать, так что Стив решает побаловать его, продолжая пропускать пальцы сквозь волосы, пока Тони лежит рядом, тихо дышит. — Ты такой тёплый, — слышит Стив через мгновение, Тони говорит так тихо, что Стив едва может расслышать. — Сансет... Сансет не тёплая. Она холодная. Она... Она никогда не любила задерживаться...

— Тсс, — мягко прерывает его Стив, прикладывая палец к его губам. — Не думай о Сансет. Она больше не имеет никакого значения. Просто думай обо мне. Думай о нас.

— О нас, — повторяет Тони. Он вздыхает, укладывая голову на груди Стива, и долгое время не слышно ничего, кроме стука их сердец, бьющихся как единое целое.


	2. Chapter 2

 

***

Когда они наконец появляются на палубе – спустя минуты, часы, дни, Стив уже не уверен в том, сколько времени прошло – у Тони хорошее настроение, рукой он обнимает Стива, наплевав на весь мир, прохладный воздух обдувает их. Он хихикает над несколькими возмущёнными пассажирами, глядящими на них, и Стив тоже смеётся, не сдержавшись.

— Стив, — говорит Тони, поворачиваясь к нему лицом и сжимая обе его руки в своих ладонях, — когда мы приедем в Нью-Йорк, я уйду с тобой.

Стив чувствует, как сердце радостно бьётся в его груди, он медленно моргает, не в состоянии поверить словам, которые только что услышал. Если быть честным с самим собой, ну... Он надеялся на это. Надеялся, что, может быть, Тони захочет бросить всё и начать жизнь с чистого листа. Но он не ожидал, что это _произойдёт_ на самом деле.

— Тони, — начинает он, — Это... Это безумие.

— Думаешь? — отвечает Тони, сияя. — Мой отец не узнает, что случилось. Ну, вероятно, узнает, конечно, и, возможно, будет расстроен. Скорее всего, мне нужно будет прятаться или типа того. Эй, может, я сменю имя.

Стив невольно фыркает.

— Ты-ты же не серьёзно. Разве ты не всемирно известен?

Тони не похож на тех людей, которые могут просто скрыться, под другим именем или нет. Стив почти уверен, что рано или поздно тот снова появится на первых полосах желтых газет.

— Ну да, — ухмыляется Тони и делает шаг вперёд, обнимая Стива за талию. — Но это не имеет значения. Я могу быть Старком, но это не значит, что меня обязательно нужно так называть. О, я знаю, как насчёт Чаплин? Тони Чаплин. Думаю, это хорошее имя. Я могу притворяться, что имею родственные связи с Чарли.

Стив закатывает глаза, в ответ обнимая Тони, подыгрывая.

— Да. Ты можешь появиться в водевилях. Ты танцуешь?

— Совсем нет.

Тони отстраняется, делая что-то причудливое своими ногами, прежде чем покрутиться и вернуться обратно в объятия Стива.

— Может быть, ты научишь меня.

Стив смеётся.

— Ты знаешь, у меня складывается впечатление, что это мне нужны уроки... — он резко замолкает, когда мир вокруг них словно дрожит, и сильнее сжимает Тони, будто бы защищая его. — Тони, — выдыхает он через мгновение, когда пол под ногами кажется устойчивым. — Что... Что это было?

Тони отстраняется, осматриваясь по сторонам.

— Иисусе, — выдыхает он, затем указывает за его спину. Они плывут рядом с массивным айсбергом так близко, что Стив может дотянуться и потрогать его, если захочет. Вместе они подходят к ограждению, как только айсберг пропадает из виду, бросая взгляд на корпус. — Кажется, нас стукнуло.

Стив думает о дрожи, которую почувствовал, думает о том, каким большим был айсберг.

— Я... Я не вижу никаких повреждений. Думаешь, мы в порядке?

Он наблюдает за тем, как Тони проводит рукой по перилам, нахмурив брови, прежде чем повернуться и снова встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Нет, — говорит он наконец. — Я не думаю, что мы в порядке.

 

***

Возможно, у него нет транспортира или линейки, или ещё _чего-нибудь_ полезного прямо сейчас, но он _инженер_ , и он знает, когда что-то идёт не так. Слишком заметна разница в том, как движется корабль сейчас, и в том, как он должен держаться в вертикальном положении. Тони подозревает, что большинство людей не догадываются об этом. Но он понимает.

— Корабль кренится, — говорит он Стиву, на лице которого сразу же проявляется шок и немного смущения. — Я не знаю на сколько градусов. Но если это чувствуется так быстро после удара... Это нехорошо. — Стив всё ещё выглядит озадаченным, когда Тони продолжает. — Корабль наклоняется, потому что его топит водой.

Кажется, Стив понимает, о чём говорит Тони, потому что он моргает и бледнеет.

— Топит? — повторяет он. — Ты имеешь в виду, что мы утонем?

— Возможно, — Тони прикусывает губу и снова смотрит вниз через перила, думая о графиках, которые он недавно изучал. Это хорошо сложенный корабль, и он может выдержать _небольшое_ наводнение, но Тони не знает, насколько плохи повреждения, не знает, как быстро отреагировал экипаж. Слишком много неизвестных. — В любом случае, это плохо, Стив... — он сглатывает, не представляя, как отреагирует Стив, но заставляет себя поспешить. — Мы должны сказать об этом отцу и Сансет. Ты-ты понимаешь, Стив, правда? — если что-то случилось, они должны знать. Может, они ему не особо нравятся – черт, он планировал уйти от них, как только сойдёт на берег – но он не желает им _смерти_ , если всё переменится к худшему. Его отец, всё-таки его _отец_ , и когда-то давно он очень сильно заботился о Сансет.

Стив сглатывает, но кивает, взяв его за руку и нежно сжав ее.

— Понимаю, — говорит он. Неуверенно, он отпускает руку, немного отходит назад. — Ты поведёшь...?

Тони быстро мотает головой, снова берёт его за руку.

— Мы не будем прятаться, — говорит он, несмотря свою собственную нервозность, и Стив сияет. К тому же, сейчас они уже наверняка нашли рисунок, оставленный им в сейфе, так что какой смысл? Он наклоняется, легко целуя Стива в губы. — Пошли.

Они возвращаются в каюту, крепко держась за руки, Тони пытается выглядеть увереннее, чем есть на самом деле. К его удивлению, Сансет стоит в холле, прижимаясь к стене, скрестив ноги, опустив на них свой взгляд. Неудивительно, что она не выглядит счастливой.

— Мы искали тебя, — говорит она и встаёт позади них, ткнув Тони в спину.

Периферийным зрением он замечает, как губы Стива нервно дёргаются, но он молчит, даже когда они входят в каюту.

— Ох, я не знал, что топтаться на месте означает искать кого-то, — как можно беззаботнее отвечает Тони. — Подождите, о чём это я? Мы же социальная элита. Мы только и делаем, что топчемся на месте, — он слышит, как Сансет делает глубокий вдох, как будто собираясь возразить, но он быстро перебивает её, продолжая. — Слушай, я уверен, что сейчас ты очень сильно на меня злишься, и ты наверняка как-то смогла оправдать это в своей голове, но случилось что-то...

— Ты чертовски прав, что-то случилось, — раздаётся ещё один презрительный голос. Ох. Отец. Это будет весело. — Обыщите его.

— Что...? — начинает Тони, отходя от Стива с удивлением, когда к нему подходят два стюарда и заставляют снять пиджак. — Отец, какого чёрта...?

Затем один из стюардов выпрямляется.

— Это?

Он держит кольцо. _То самое_ кольцо. То, с которым Стив рисовал его всего лишь пару часов назад. Тони чувствует, как сушит горло, бросая взгляд на Стива, который недоуменно смотрит на кольцо.

— Стив...? — тихо спрашивает он.

Стив качает головой, сначала медленно, затем быстрее.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. Он бросает взгляд на Говарда, затем на Тони. — Тони. Я не брал его. Ты же знаешь, что не брал.

— Верно, — медленно и тихо говорит Тони. — Он... Он не мог. Он был со мной всё это время...

Говард лишь пренебрежительно машет рукой.

— Арестуйте его, — говорит он стюардам, которые быстро подчиняются.

Между тем Сансет, как змея, наклоняется к Тони и шепчет ему на ухо.

— Может быть, он взял кольцо, пока ты в очередной раз одевался.

Тони чувствует слабость в коленях, в плохом смысле. Так долго он... Он хотел верить, что Стив был другим, что он не такой как другие, кто заботился только о внешности, деньгах или родителях. Что, возможно, каким-то образом он наконец нашёл того, кто действительно заботился _о нём_. Но сейчас он вспоминает, сколько раз он обжигался и, возможно... Возможно, это не такой уж сюрприз, что он обжёгся снова.

— Тони, — говорит Стив, и его голос звучит сломанным, раненым. — Тони, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Говард делает ещё одно движение рукой, и стюарды уходят, уводя за собой Стива. Тони уклоняется, когда они проходят мимо, упорно избегая встречи с его взглядом. Он не двигается, пока слышны звуки борьбы Стива со стюардами, и только когда Сансет кладёт руку ему на плечо, он вспоминает, что не один.

— Ох, Тони, — почти мурлычет она, гладя его по плечу. — Когда ты наконец запомнишь, что лучше для тебя?

Он смахивает её руку с плеча, смотря пустым взглядом на стену напротив. Что... Что только что произошло? Он был так счастлив всего минуту назад. А теперь всё изменилось.

Сансет сердится.

— Перестань строить из себя жертву, — огрызается она. — Ты заслуживаешь этого. Ты вообще представляешь, как... Как мне было обидно видеть ту отвратительную мазню в сейфе? — она подходит ближе, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. – Что в нём такого, Тони? _Я_ могу гарантировать нам финансовую безопасность. _Я_ достигла таких высот, о которых другие женщины даже не мечтали. _Я_ инженер! Я понимаю тебя так, как он никогда не смог бы понять! Почему я всё ещё недостаточно хороша для тебя?

Тони открывает рот на мгновение, он полностью ошеломлён её яростью.

— Я.… — начинает он, и на мгновение чувствует себя ужасно виноватым и неправым. Он причинил ей боль. Казалось, это была грандиозная идея, но теперь, когда Сансет здесь, а в её глазах пламя и страсть, он не может не думать, что совершил ошибку, несмотря на всё то, что она сделала.

— Сансет, — прерывает её Говард, и Тони медленно скользит взглядом в его сторону. — Выясни, почему в коридоре так сильно шумят. Я с ним разберусь.

На мгновение кажется, что она колеблется, как будто понимает, что Говард имеет в виду, когда говорит ей это, но в конце концов она кивает и выходит из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь. Когда они остаются наедине, Говард поворачивается к Тони, сжимая челюсть. Тони снова смотрит в стену.

— Посмотри на меня, — шипит Говард.

Тони не двигается.

— _Посмотри_ на меня, — повторяет Говард, хватая его за плечи и крепко сжимая их до боли, и Тони наконец поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Я _говорил_ тебе. Я говорил тебе больше с ним не встречаться. И что ты сделал? Ты ослушался! Ты привёл свинью в свою семью, а теперь посмотри, что случилось.

— Я.… — начинает Тони, но у него нет оправдания. Он должен был слушать своего отца. Он не должен был подпускать Стива так близко.

— Отвратительно, — шипит Говард. Он снова открывает рот, как будто собирается сказать что-то ещё, но затем дверь открывается и заходит Сансет. Она держит что-то в руках... Иисусе, это что, _спасательные жилеты_?

Сансет подходит к ним до того, как Говард успевает возмутиться вторжением, предлагая каждому спасательный жилет.

— Мы должны попасть на палубу, — говорит она, когда Тони, моргая, медленно протягивает руку, чтобы взять один жилет. Спасательный жилет. Есть только одна причина, по которой они понадобились здесь. — Случилось что-то плохое. Нам нужно идти.

— Это безумие, — говорит Говард, но, несмотря на сомнения, отражающиеся у него на лице, он надевает спасательный жилет, и Тони быстро следует его примеру. Сансет не идиотка. Возможно, ей недостаёт эмоций, но если она говорит, что что-то не так, значит она, по всей видимости, права. Говард бросает взгляд на Тони, один его глаз дёргается так, словно он хочет продолжить ругать его, но затем он, подумав получше, поворачивается к Сансет. — Хорошо. Пошли.

Снаружи шумно, холодно и тесно. Тони съёживается, борясь с желанием вернуться в каюту и свернуться калачиком. Прямо сейчас ему нужно совсем не это. Из того, что он слышит, несложно сделать вывод, что другим людям прямо сейчас тоже нужно совсем не это. Одна женщина велит своей горничной включить обогреватель к их возвращению, и здесь есть мужчина, который просит кого-то принести ему выпить. Тони хочется присоединиться к нему.

Но, с другой стороны, он слышит и другое, видит встревоженные переглядывания членов экипажа и медленно, но верно правда наваливается на него – их корабль тонет. Их корабль _тонет_. В считанные часы всё это окажется на дне океана. И люди на...

— Сюда, — говорит Сансет, и они оказываются среди небольшой толпы людей, собравшихся вокруг одной спасательной шлюпки. Не так много времени прошло с момента столкновения, и Тони подозревает, что они трое являются одними из первых, кто понимает, что они действительно в опасности. Перед ними один из офицеров корабля кричит что-то, но во всем переполохе Тони с трудом может понять, что он говорит – что-то о женщинах и детях, думает он, и они оба – он и Говард – смотрят на Сансет.

— Садись, — говорит Говард.

Тони удивляется, когда видит, как Сансет сглатывает, и в этот недолгий момент проскакивает искра привязанности к ней. Несмотря на всё, что случилось, несмотря на тот факт, что он не знает, связаны ли её сомнения с тем, что она действительно беспокоится за них или она думает только о том, чем это обернётся для её деловых перспектив. Он снимает свой спасательный жилет, затем снимает пиджак и надевает на нее, прежде чем снова надеть спасательный жилет.

— Иди, — настаивает Тони.

Сансет кивает, хватаясь пальцами за пиджак и сильнее натягивая его.

— Удачи, — говорит она, её взгляд мечется между ними. — Вам обоим.

Член экипажа помогает ей сесть в одну из шлюпок, и Тони гадает, последний ли это раз, когда он видит её. Теперь они стоят вдвоем, на краю корабля, шлюпка Сансет исчезает в темноте. Тони не представляет, что они должны делать.

Очевидно, его отец думает о том же самом, потому что он лениво проверяет свои часы, прежде чем посмотреть на Тони тяжелым взглядом.

— Как думаешь, сколько бы стоил тот рисунок по утру? — спрашивает он. — Как жаль, что я его уничтожил.

Тони поворачивается и смотрит на него, широко распахнув глаза, представляя полную картину того, что произойдет сегодня вечером. Это поражает его. Корабль тонет. Люди умрут. И где-то внизу Стив в наручниках, возможно, совсем один, и он может представить его прямо сейчас, склонившего голову, задумывающегося над тем, как сильно Тони, должно быть, ненавидит его....

И вдруг он осознает всю правду.

— Ты ублюдок, — выдыхает он и вдруг убегает, толкая паникующих пассажиров и членов экипажа, направляясь... куда-то. Он не знает куда. Но потом рука Говарда тяжело ложится на его плечо, и он поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — рычит отец, сжимая его сильно, до боли. — Ты собираешься вернуться к нему? Он никто! Он – позор, стоит меньше, чем грязь под твоими ногтями…

— Заткнись! — перебивает Тони, освобождаясь от его хватки, но Говард снова хватает его, и между ними завязывается небольшая драка. Кажется, он слышит слова _он этого не стоит_ , но что-то внутри него щёлкает, потому что Стив _стоит_ этого, Стив – причина, ради которой он не против умереть сегодня ночью, и он отдёргивает руку, бьёт отца прямо в челюсть, заставляя того покачнуться на месте. После этого он стоит, резко дышит, смотрит на Говарда, который касается лица, вытирая слюну. Он не сожалеет об этом. — Это моя жизнь, — говорит он. — И если я считаю, что он стоит этого, значит так и есть.

С этими словами, он отворачивается и идёт вниз, и тот факт, что никто его не останавливает, говорит о том, что Говард больше не преследует его.

 

***

Стив приходит к выводу, что сегодня, скорее всего, последняя ночь в его жизни.

Это... его беспокоит, да. Он _не готов_. Разве может хоть кто-нибудь быть готовым к смерти? Возможно, кто-то и может, предполагает Стив. Но не он. Он всё ещё хочет так много увидеть, так много сделать. Он планировал сходить на могилу к матери, может быть, проведать кого-нибудь из старых друзей. Он хотел путешествовать по всей стране, от Нью-Йорка до Калифорнии. Он хотел прожить свою жизнь.

Что ещё более важно, он хотел прожить её с Тони.

И это больше всего остального тяготит его сейчас. Он не хочет умирать, конечно, но он прикован к этому столбу, и ни один из них никуда не денется. Он уже видит воду, проникающую в комнату. Так что, ладно, он умрёт, и это плохо. Но что ещё _хуже_ , так это мысль о Тони, потому что он _переживёт_ это – альтернатива немыслима – веря, что Стив предал его, что он был точно таким же, как любой человек, который использовал его в своих целях. Тони не заслуживает этого. Он заслуживает лучшего. Стив думал, что сможет дать ему лучшее, но в жизни не всегда всё получается так, как ты хотел. И теперь... Теперь Тони просто вернётся назад, под отцовский каблук. И хотя Стив не может винить его за это – в конце концов, он провёл так всю свою жизнь – это по-прежнему _больно_. Он хотел бы увидеть, как Тони вырывается на свободу и живёт своей жизнью, но теперь он боится, что это никогда не случится.

Он вздыхает, прижимаясь лбом к столбу и закрывая глаза. Он любит Тони, думает он. Он любит его так сильно и должен был сказать это раньше, но теперь уже слишком поздно, и Тони будет жить, думая, что никто никогда не любил его.

Боже, у него едет крыша. Вода уже касается его ботинок и намочила низ брюк, а что он слышит? Голос Тони. Зовущий его по имени. Он действительно хочет, чтобы мысли не дразнили его, заставляя думать о том, что Тони как-то оказался внизу и теперь ищет его.

Ему требуется немного времени, чтобы понять, что это не галлюцинации.

Как только он понимает это, его мозг, кажется, перестаёт работать, и он борется с самим собой, пытаясь понять, что он должен делать. Его чутье подсказывает, что лучше всего кричать его имя в ответ, зазывая его в комнату, где он заперт, но что потом? У Тони не будет ключа от наручников. А здесь опасно. Если... Если Тони задержится здесь надолго, то он не вернётся назад, он умрёт зря…

Стив сглатывает, снова жмурясь. « _Молчи_ », — говорит он сам себе. — « _Пусть он сдастся и уйдёт_ ».

Но он не может так поступить. Он не может не воспользоваться этим шансом увидеть Тони, хоть ненадолго, в последний раз. Тони нужен ему, и он нужен Тони. Так что, в конце концов, он гремит наручниками по трубе, пытаясь создать как можно больше шума.

— Тони, — зовёт он. — Тони, я здесь.

— Стив! — слышит он, и голос наполнен таким облегчением, что у Стива подгибаются колени. В следующее мгновение дверь открывается, и Тони подбегает к нему и немедленно обнимает. Его глаза немного дикие, а волосы растрепаны, но, не считая этого, он... Он выглядит так хорошо, как и следовало ожидать. — Прости! — говорит Тони, плача, запуская руки в волосы Стива, тяжело дышит, прижимаясь к нему. — Стив, прости меня, я не должен был верить им, я чёртов идиот...

— В-всё в порядке, — говорит Стив, пытаясь прикоснуться пальцами к губам Тони, а потом вспоминает, что его руки совсем не свободны. — Тони, ты должен убираться отсюда. Здесь небезопасно.

— Я знаю, — выдыхает Тони и целует Стива в висок, в лоб, в нос. — Я уйду. Но только с тобой.

Стив чувствует, как его сердце наполняется радостью.

— Я так рад, что ты пришёл за мной, Тони, — говорит он, наклоняясь, целуя его в губы. Дальше всё будет не так легко, но он просто обязан сказать это. Он невероятно счастлив, что Тони пришёл, чтобы найти его, зная, что вместе они смогут преодолеть все раны, которые нанёс его отец – но жизнь Тони куда важнее. И вообще этого... Ему достаточно знать, что Тони верит ему. Если... Когда он умрёт сегодня, они оба будут знать правду. — Прости, что сделал твою жизнь такой сложной. Но сейчас нет времени. Тебе надо возвращаться назад, хорошо? Поднимайся и садись в одну из спасательных шлюпок. Ради меня.

— Я не уйду без тебя, — повторяет Тони, поднимая руки Стива и изучая наручники. Он почти сразу же отпускает их, смотря на Стива. — Стив, ты... Ты сделал мою жизнь достойной того, чтобы её прожить. Я ни в коем случае не оставлю тебя здесь, не дам утонуть, не после всего, что случилось. Так что не спорь, потому что я всё равно не собираюсь слушать.

— Тони, — слабо начинает Стив. Ему нечего ответить на это, так что он снова прижимается лбом к столбу, смотря на него. — Я... Я думаю, что ключ был серебристым. Может быть, есть запасные в шкафу, — прислушиваясь к его словам, Тони кружит по комнате, находит указанный Стивом шкаф и открывает его, смотря на ключи. — Как ты узнал, что я говорил правду?

Тони останавливается, поворачивается к нему, пристально смотрит.

— Я не узнавал, — говорит он. — Я просто понял, что уже знаю, — Тони дарит ему слабую улыбку, возвращается к изучению ключей. — Эти... Эти все медные, — Стив открывает рот, чтобы вновь сказать ему, чтобы он вернулся на палубу, но прежде чем удаётся сказать какие-либо слова, Тони поднимает одну руку. — Я знаю, что ты собираешься сказать, и я уже говорил тебе, что не собираюсь это слушать. Послушай, я... Я проверю остальные комнаты. Может быть, в них что-то будет. Но я вернусь, _обещаю_. Я вернусь.

Он подбегает к Стиву, крепко целует его, тяжело дышит, когда смотрит прямо в глаза. И Стив чувствует те три слова, которые горчили на кончике языка, когда он думал, что умрёт. Но нет, думает он. Он должен подождать, пока они не будут в безопасности, или пока... пока у них не закончится время.

— Ладно, — в конце концов говорит он. — Я буду ждать здесь.

Он наблюдает за тем, как его Тони – его прекрасный, храбрый Тони – исчезает в коридоре, и задаётся вопросом, будет лучше или хуже, если он никогда не увидит его снова.

 

***

Холодно. _Дерьмо_ , как холодно. Тони всё ещё помнит тот первый разговор со Стивом – боже, должно быть, это было много лет назад – когда он стоял по другую сторону ограждения, и Стив пытался заставить его вернуться. « _Я ненавижу холод_ », — сказал Стив. Стоя в замерзающей воде, достающей до бедер, Тони понимает, почему.

Но он не позволит этому обстоятельству удержать его. Вода, может, и отвратительна, но есть кое-что похуже, и это Стив, утопающий, умирающий, прикованный наручниками к чертовому столбу. Да, черта с два Тони позволит этому случиться.

Так что он пробирается дальше, направляясь в соседнюю комнату. Он полагает, что сначала должен проверить более затопленные комнаты, потому что, вероятно, потом он вообще не сможет в них попасть. Здесь ещё один шкаф с ключами, но все они снова медные, и быстрая проверка выдвижных ящиков в плавающей комнате не даёт никаких результатов. Окей, думает он. Эта комната пуста. Может быть... Может быть, ключ найдётся в следующей.

Он обыскивает все ящики в центре новой комнаты, в которой даже нет шкафа с ключами, когда корабль зловеще скрипит, и он выпрямляется, оглядываясь вокруг, ком застревает в горле.

— Привет? — говорит он, хотя это довольно глупо, иррационально, какого чёрта он ожидает, что корабль ответит ему? Чёрт, он сходит с ума. Стиснув зубы, он вытаскивает ещё больше ящиков, а затем свет тускнеет, а потом гаснет вовсе, оставляя его стоять в темноте, в воде по пояс.

— О боже, — шепчет он, идя назад, пока не врезается в стену, хватаясь за неё изо всех сил. — О боже, о боже.

На короткое мгновение он задумывается о возможности вернуться к Стиву, извиниться и убежать обратно на верхнюю палубу к дорогой жизни. Но потом он думает о Стиве, стоящем в такой же тёмной комнате, как и он, без возможности двигаться, и ему становится стыдно даже за саму мысль об этом. Либо они оба выберутся отсюда, либо никто не выберется.

— Стив, — зовёт он, так нуждаясь в ответе.

Но ответа нет. Слишком много воды, слишком много скрипа. Он скулит и подпрыгивает, когда что-то касается его, с опозданием понимая, что это всего лишь плавающий стул.

Наконец, свет возвращается – он боялся, что свет пропал навсегда – и он отходит от стены, интенсивно хватая воздух. Он... Он не может долго оставаться здесь. Он должен двигаться. Так что он выкидывает из головы всё дерьмо и выходит из комнаты, оказываясь в коридоре, и проходит мимо каюты, в который находится Стив. Он думает открыть дверь, которая теперь закрыта, чтобы проверить, как он там, но он не должен. Нет _времени_ , да и что он ему скажет? _Прости, я проверил несколько комнат, но ничего не нашёл, а ещё на корабле действительно становится жутко, когда гаснет свет._ Лучше остаться сосредоточенным. Подумав об этом, он прикусывает губу и продолжает идти дальше, заходя в соседнюю комнату, оглядываясь по сторонам. Затем идёт в следующую комнату, затем снова идёт в коридор, и так повторяется снова и снова, и снова, и, боже, почему в этих комнатах нет ничего, что могло бы помочь ему?

Находясь в последней комнате коридора, Тони снова роется в ящиках – и вот что он видит. Плавающий ящик с пистолетом внутри. Он бросается к нему, берёт и осматривает его – это револьвер, и да, он заряжен.

Он прижимает пистолет к груди на мгновение, тяжело дыша, смотря в пустоту. У него мало времени, и это лучшее, что у него есть. Этого должно быть достаточно. Поразмыслив, он возвращается в коридор, осматривается и замирает. Иисусе. В то время, когда он нашел надежду, коридор оказывается почти затопленным. Эта тревожная темнота ближе к концу, единственный источник света неравномерно мерцает. От этого зрелища холодок бы прошёлся по спине, если бы его спина уже не вымокла в холодной воде. Как бы плохо это не выглядело, у него нет выбора. Ему нужно добраться до Стива, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Делая глубокий вдох, он идёт по коридору, громко ругаясь, когда всё, что до этого было сухим, мокнет. Это ужасно, действительно, ужасно. Но он собирается освободить Стива, и это будет того стоить, и всё будет в порядке.

— Стив! — кричит он, врываясь в комнату.

Стив поднимает взгляд. Он сидит на столе, на лице появляется улыбка, одновременно яркая и испуганная.

— Тони! — говорит он. — Ты-ты вернулся!

— Конечно, я вернулся, — выдыхает Тони, подходя к нему. — М-мне кажется, я нашел кое-что, что может помочь.

И он показывает Стиву пистолет.

Лицо Стива бледнеет, когда его взгляд замирает на пистолете – или, как минимум, так было бы, если бы он уже не был таким бледным.

— Боже, Тони, — говорит он тихо, смотря на него. — Я... Я полагаю, что это лучше, чем утонуть.

Тони моргает несколько раз, смотря на него, неуверенный в том, почему он выглядит растерянным, а потом до него доходит.

— Я... Нет! Боже, Стив, я не собираюсь в тебя стрелять, — говорит он. — Вот, опусти руки в воду, это сделает металл более хрупким, — Стив подчиняется, и Тони продолжает. — Я-я собираюсь стрелять в цепь. В идеале.

Несмотря на сложившуюся ситуацию, Стив бросает на Тони взгляд, легко улыбаясь.

— В идеале?

— Я гений, — говорит ему Тони. — Но я не могу предсказать _всё_.

Ему нравится думать, что он знает свои пистолеты. А вообще, забудьте. Он _знает_ свои пистолеты. Он знает пистолет, который держит прямо сейчас. Но труба металлическая, цепь тоже... Даже если он попадёт прямо в цель, что вряд ли, учитывая, как сильно он дрожит прямо сейчас, встаёт вопрос о рикошете. Пуля может пойти куда угодно. Она может отскочить от стены, ударить по трубе... или попасть в одного из них. Если она попадёт в Стива и убьёт его... Ну, тогда Тони выполнит своё обещание – или они оба выбираются отсюда, или никто. В конце концов, револьвер заряжен больше, чем одной пулей. И если пуля убьёт _Тони_ , ну и ладно. Освобождение Стива и его шанс на жизнь того стоят.

— Подними руки выше и приложи к трубе. Отдаляй их настолько, насколько сможешь.

Стив кивает, быстро подчиняется, сгибая пальцы.

— В-вода холодная, — говорит он. — Я уже не чувствую рук.

— Я знаю, прости, — отвечает Тони. — Послушай, это... Всё будет хорошо. Иди сюда, — конечно, Стив не может никуда пойти, так что Тони приближается к его губам, целуя его за всё, чего он стоит. Независимо от того, что будет дальше... Ему нужен этот последний момент со Стивом. — Всё будет хорошо, — повторяет он, а потом отступает назад.

Стив снова кивает, прикусывает губу, смотря в сторону, его грудь вздымается.

— Я доверяю тебе, Тони, — говорит он.

Он не должен, он на самом деле не должен, но Тони не собирается спорить об этом прямо сейчас.

— Я никогда не должен был сомневаться в тебе, Стив, — говорит ему Тони, поднимает пистолет, делая глубокий вдох, и желает себе перестать трястись. — Ты готов? Я-я собираюсь выстрелить прямо сейчас. Три, два, один...

А затем он стреляет.

На мгновение, всё, что он слышит – звон пули. Всё, что он видит – белую вспышку возле себя. Но затем вспышка пропадает, звон исчезает, и он возвращается в затопленную комнату, в которой Стив держится за столб. Его взгляд опускается к запястьям, и в это же время Стив вскрикивает.

— Тони, ты сделал это!

Тони мельком видит цепочку, теперь разбитую пополам, а потом отступает и делает глубокий вдох, едва осознавая, что опускает пистолет в воду; его рука немеет.

— Иисусе, — выдыхает Тони. — Слава богу.

Ему требуется ещё несколько секунд, чтобы собраться, а затем он тянет руку к Стиву, чтобы обнять его, и тогда мир снова бледнеет.

— Чёрт, — с трудом дыша, говорит он, повиснув на руках Стива; смутно он может видеть его распахнутые глаза и приоткрытые губы.

— Тони! — слышит он; Стив двигает рукой, и всё моментально исчезает от вспышки боли. — Боже, у тебя кровь…

Тони стонет и качает головой, отгоняя все мысли. Он знает, почему идёт кровь.

— Срикошетило, — слабо объясняет он, пытаясь отстраниться и снова морщится, потому что это только увеличивает боль. Насколько всё плохо? Он и представить не может. Его спасательный жилет начинает пропитываться кровью, совсем рядом с его плечом. По крайне мере, пуля не попала ему в грудь. И не брызжет фонтаном. Маленькая победа. — Я-я не думаю, что пуля задела что-то важное. Всё будет хорошо, Стив. Мы должны выбираться отсюда.

Стив сомневается, как будто хочет ответить, но одного взгляда на воду, кружившую вокруг талии, достаточно, чтобы убедить его в обратном.

— Я посмотрю, что там, когда мы поднимемся выше, — наконец говорит он и наклоняется, чтобы взять Тони под руки. — Пошли.

Вместе они выходят в коридор, и Тони поворачивается в том направлении, откуда пришёл, призывая Стива следовать за ним, они устало тащатся сквозь воду. Он суёт раненую руку в карман брюк, пытаясь игнорировать крайнее неудобство. Ничего, что у него в плече чёртова пуля, а нижняя часть его тела погружена в ледяную воду уже час. Или он так думает. Он с трудом способен следить за временем.

Но теперь у него есть Стив. И несмотря на то, что он подстрелен и медленно превращается в сосульку, Тони ни на секунду не жалеет об этом.

— В какую сторону? — кричит Стив, когда они доходят до конца коридора, изо всех сил стараясь быть услышанным из-за громко шумящей воды вокруг них.

— Налево, — кричит в ответ Тони, и они снова идут.

Они продолжают идти, по ощущениям в течение нескольких часов, на самом деле, вероятно, гораздо меньше, но, боже, этот путь такой изнурительный, и Тони быстро устаёт. Наконец, они доходят до лестницы, и когда они наконец ступают на сухой пол, Стив тянет его на себя, тяжело дыша.

— Окей, — пыхтит Стив, разворачивая Тони так, чтобы они оказались лицом друг к другу. — Давай я тебя осмотрю.

— Ерунда, — настаивает Тони, желая _двигаться дальше_ , но Стив уже снимает спасательный жилет, и шипит, когда видит пятно крови на его рубашке. — В самом деле, Стив, ты ничего не можешь сделать…

— Я не позволю тебе разгуливать в таком виде! — говорит Стив, отпуская Тони и снимая свою рубашку. Прежде чем Тони успевает спросить, какого чёрта он делает, или даже просто восхититься тем, как он выглядит в майке, Стив складывает её, засовывая её под рубашку Тони, и надавливает так, что Тони шипит от боли. — Прости, — продолжает он, извиняясь, — но мы должны остановить кровотечение.

— Курица-наседка, — слабо говорит Тони. Его глаза скользят по блестящим, влажным рукам Стива, и он изумлённо на него смотрит, легко улыбаясь. — Ты действительно очень красивый.

Стив неуверенно смеётся, надевая на Тони спасательный жилет.

— Спасибо. И ты тоже, — он стоит там ещё минуту, надавливая на рану, а затем делает глубокий вдох и отступает назад, снова взяв Тони за руку. — Надави на нее другой рукой. Пошли.

— Подожди, — протестует Тони, прикладывая руку к сложенной рубашке Стива, хотя ещё недавно он хотел, чтобы они поскорее ушли отсюда. — Очень холодно. Тебе нужно что-нибудь надеть.

— Всё будет в порядке, — обещает Стив, ведя их по новому коридору. Он поворачивается к Тони и ослепительно улыбается ему, и один взгляд на Стива заставляет сердце Тони сжиматься. — Ты пришёл за мной. Какое-то время я буду греться этой мыслью.

И хотя Тони нравится эта сентиментальность, ему этого недостаточно, поэтому он останавливается и тащит Стива за руку, чтобы тот тоже остановился.

— Вот, — говорит он, стиснув зубы, снимая спасательный жилет, надевая его на Стива через голову. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. И не надо спорить со мной. Если ты снимешь его, я клянусь, что вернусь вниз.

Стив хмурится, но немного улыбается, когда снова смотрит на Тони, и наклоняется вперёд, касаясь губами его носа.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Пошли.

Так они двигаются дальше, поднимаясь каждый раз, когда находят лестницу, всегда ведущую вверх. Тони задается вопросом о том, сколько времени у них осталось и как много людей всё ещё на корабле. Он вспоминает схемы, которые видел ранее, вспоминает, что у него пересохло во рту, когда он делал расчеты в голове, потому что согласно его математике, шлюпок на всех не хватит. Их не хватит даже на половину пассажиров. И всё же, учитывая всё, что он слышал, ему кажется, что это не имеет значения.

Иногда кажется, что судьба отвешивает ему пинок под зад.

Они вырываются на верхнюю палубу, где царит какофония из света и звука, слепящих вспышек и кричащих пассажиров. Вдалеке Тони видит несколько бесцельно дрейфующих шлюпок, но на борту всё ещё много людей. Очень много. Сколько из них умрут к утру?

— Здесь слишком людно, — говорит он Стиву. — Нам нужно найти другое место.

Стив кивает, и они пробираются сквозь толпу людей, Тони стискивает зубы и пытается игнорировать боль в плече. Толпа начинает редеть, но, судя по всему, здесь ещё есть спасательные шлюпки, сердце Тони стучит, и на минуту он думает, что в конце концов всё будет в порядке.

И именно тогда Тони видит своего отца.

Он резко останавливается, из-за чего Стив спотыкается, пытаясь двигаться без него. Тони отступает назад и качает головой.

— Мы должны вернуться, — говорит он.

Стив моргает и хмурится.

— Что? Почему? О чём ты говоришь?

— Мой отец, — говорит Тони, глядя на него. — Я врезал ему. Если он увидит нас, то... Это будет не очень приятно.

Стив оглядывается на небольшую толпу людей, стоящих вокруг спасательных шлюпок, все толкаются, чтобы попасть даже на почти заполненные шлюпки, и кивает сам себе, когда спустя какое-то время обнаруживает Говарда. Затем он поворачивается обратно к Тони, кладя ладонь на его щёку.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Стив ему. — Я здесь для тебя. Всё будет хорошо.

Тони топчется на месте. Выглядя неуверенно, он тянется, хватаясь за спасательный жилет Стива.

— Обещаешь?

Звучит по-детски, но его это не заботит. Он на корабле, тонущем в ледяной воде. Такое его поведение, вероятно, приемлемо.

— Обещаю, — Стив целует его в нос, и они осторожно прокладывают путь к шлюпке, где один из членов экипажа что-то кричит…

Сердце Тони уходит в пятки. По-прежнему зовут только женщин и детей, так что ни у него, ни у Стива, ни даже у его отца нет ни единого шанса попасть на шлюпку.

Но потом Тони удивляется, когда снова оглядывается на Говарда, который его всё ещё не замечает, и _тот садится в спасательную шлюпку_. Тони смотрит на него, разинув рот, переводит взгляд на члена экипажа, ох. _Ох_. Пачка наличных торчит из его кармана, и всё становится ясно. Блять. Конечно, Говард из числа людей, которые заботятся только о себе.

— Пошли, Стив, — говорит Тони и тащит Стива за собой, не желая просто смотреть на это, но потом взгляд Говарда поднимается, они смотрят друг на друга, и у Тони снова пересыхает горло.

Кажется, они смотрят друг на друга целую вечность, и Тони пытается понять, о чём думает его отец. В его глазах есть злость, да, но... И что-то ещё. Что-то, что Тони никак не может разобрать.

А потом всё возвращается к нормальному течению времени. Следующее, что осознаёт Тони, что Говард машет другой толстой пачкой банкнот, указывая прямо на него, и кто-то – несомненно, Стив – толкает его вперед к спасательной шлюпке.

— Садись в шлюпку, Тони, — слышит он Говарда.

В панике он останавливается, стоит как вкопанный, поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на Стива. Неважно, что происходит между ним и Говардом, он, как минимум, не хочет видеть, как Тони умирает, и это что-то значит, это действительно так, но... но...

— Я не пойду, — говорит он Стиву. — Не пойду без тебя.

— Не упрямься, — говорит ему Стив, руками обхватив лицо Тони, даже несмотря на то, что Говард наблюдает за ними. — Тони, твой отец даёт тебе шанс выжить. Используй его, — он гладит щёку Тони большим пальцем. — Всё будет хорошо. Здесь много спасательных шлюпок. Я сяду в одну из них, и когда придёт спасательное судно, мы встретимся на нём, хорошо?

Тони вздрагивает от его прикосновений, он очень сильно хочет в это _поверить_ , но не может, просто не может. Без взятки у Стива нет никаких шансов. Он застрянет на этом корабле, пока тот не уйдёт под воду, и тогда...

— Нет, — говорит он. Стив сошёл с ума? Тони спустился в недра корабля, чтобы освободить его, и он не позволит этому пропасть впустую. Он не может бросить Стива. Не может. — Я не оставлю тебя.

— Ох, Тони, — мягко говорит Стив и, наклоняясь, целует его в лоб.

Тони на мгновение расслабляется, думая, что убедил Стива, но внезапно руки Стива обхватывают Тони, а потом Стив толкает его к спасательной шлюпке, а член экипажа отталкивает Стива в сторону. Тони тянет руку, так нуждаясь в том, чтобы прикоснуться к нему ещё раз, но Стив слишком далеко, а спасательная шлюпка опускается, и, боже, этого не может случиться. Он пытается встать, но его отец не даёт, рыча на него, чтобы Тони прекратил попытки, и в ответ Тони тихо бормочет, смотря на Стива.

— Всё будет хорошо, — кричит Стив, его глаза сияют.

Тони не отвечает. Что он может сказать? Ничего хорошего не будет. Он _знает_ , что ничего хорошего не будет. Их со Стивом разделили, и хотя у него есть шанс выжить, _у Стива его точно нет_. Ему всё равно, что он знает его всего два, три дня? Это не имеет значения. Ничего не имеет значения. Единственное, что имеет значение, – то, что Стив – самый важный человек в его жизни, и Тони оставляет его умирать в одиночестве. После всего, что произошло, после всего, через что они прошли... Всё заканчивается вот так? Тони увозят в безопасное место, а Стив остаётся на обречённом корабле и наверняка умрёт.

Тони даже не поблагодарит его. Не за то, что было той ночью, когда он стоял за ограждениями; он смутно помнит, как благодарил его тогда. Но за _всё остальное_. За то, что он был рядом, за то, что изменил его жизнь, открыл ему глаза. Что показал ему, что его жизнь стоит прожить, потому что в ней есть Стив, потому что Тони любит его.

Но у них больше нет времени. Стив слишком далеко, ускользает с каждой секундой, а Тони беспомощный, неспособный ни на что, кроме как вглядываться в те голубые глаза, которые он знает и любит. Стив... Стив не знает, какой он красивый прямо сейчас, светлые волосы спадают ему на лицо, сзади него горит свет, обрамляя идеальные черты лица. Он, должно быть, боится. Тони _знает_ , он боится. Но несмотря на все, что произошло, на его лице нет и тени страха, только решимость, привязанность, облегчение и может быть что-то ещё.

Такой храбрый, думает Тони. Такой красивый.

Он смотрит на отца. Говард будет в безопасности, и он уже достаточно позаботился о том, чтобы спасти Тони. С него хватит. Несмотря на то, как сильно они могут презирать друг друга порой, Говард всё ещё его отец, а Тони по-прежнему его сын.

И несмотря ни на что, Тони не оставит Стива умирать в одиночестве.

— Прости, отец, — говорит он, когда они оказываются наравне с нижней палубой, после чего разворачивается и запрыгивает обратно на корабль.

 

***

Не так давно Стив думал о том, может ли кто-нибудь быть готовым к смерти. Разве это возможно? Неужели кто-то знает, как он умрёт, и всё же мирится с этим?

Но сейчас он стоит здесь, наблюдая за тем, как лодка Тони кропотливо опускается на воду дюйм за дюймом, он думает, что понимает. Потому что сейчас, независимо от того, что случится _с ним_... Тони будет в безопасности, Тони будет жить. И несмотря на то, что он вернулся к отцу, Стив надеется, что Тони сможет освободиться от его влияния и делать всё то, что он всегда должен был делать – проектировать самолёты и летать высоко в небе. Стив изменил его жизнь к лучшему, и на самом деле это большая честь для него. И если сегодня ночью он умрёт, то он умрёт, ни о чем не жалея.

Готов он или нет, у него всё равно начинает болеть сердце, когда он встречает отчаянный взгляд Тони, так сильно желая прикоснуться к нему, поцеловать, обнять ещё один раз. С опозданием он понимает, что никогда не говорил ему, что любит его, но сейчас это уже неважно. Слишком поздно, да и кажется слишком бессердечно кричать ему об этом в такой момент, в момент их расставания. Он думает, что будет лучше просто промолчать.

Так что он наблюдает за ним, улыбается, когда они встречаются взглядами, желая запомнить в своих мыслях этот образ Тони на столько времени, сколько ему осталось. Его красивый, умный Тони, который выйдет и когда-нибудь изменит мир, потому что он выживет.

И тогда происходит невозможное. В один момент Тони сидит в лодке, переводит взгляд на отца, а в следующий... следующий…

— Тони! — вскрикивает Стив, сердце уходит в пятки, когда он видит, как Тони прыгает с лодки обратно на корабль.

Смутно, но он слышит, что отец Тони что-то кричит, но он не обращает на это внимания; ему наплевать _на всё_ , потому что Тони... Тони возвращается на корабль, и, боже, ради всего святого, о чём он _думает_? Так быстро, как он может, Стив отходит от ограждения, бежит обратно внутрь и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, находит там Тони, который выглядит ещё хуже, чем раньше, с безвольно висящей рукой и пропитанной кровью рубашкой. Но потом они встречаются взглядами, и Тони смотрит на него, будто думая, что Стив – самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо видел, и они обнимают друг друга, Тони тяжело дышит, его глаза сужаются, закрываясь, Тони держится за Стива как за спасательный круг.

— Ты идиот, — говорит ему Стив, держа так близко, целуя каждый дюйм его лица, до которого он может дотянуться, запуская пальцы в его волосы. — Ты чёртов _идиот_. О чём ты думал, прыгая обратно на корабль? — он продолжает целовать его. — Ты же понимаешь, что корабль утонет?

— Да, — выдыхает Тони и целует его точно так же, поглаживая пальцами его спасательный жилет и притягивая Стива так близко, как только может. — Стив. Стив, прости, но... но я не мог оставить тебя здесь одного. Ты мне _нужен_...

Стив успокаивает его, глубоко целуя, убирая спадающие на глаза волосы.

— Ты идиот, — повторяет он, а потом обнимает его, крепко держит Тони и позволяет ему уткнуться в плечо. Он хочет быть расстроенным, потому что, _боже_ , Тони просто выкинул свою жизнь из-за него, но его сердце, кажется, сейчас взорвётся. — Ты самый гениальный, удивительный идиот, которого я когда-либо знал. Но ты мой идиот. И я тебя люблю.

Тони поднимает голову и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ты что...? — выдыхает он.

Стив моргает, смотря на него, проигрывая в голове свои слова, ох. Это. Он не так планировал сказать ему об этом, но, очевидно, эти слова выскользнули из его уст сами по себе, и какой смысл теперь их отрицать? Он сглатывает, поглаживает щёку пальцем.

— Я тебя люблю, — повторяет он, чувствуя себя странным образом спокойным, несмотря на всю суматоху вокруг. — Всё… Всё в порядке?

Тони с минуту смотрит на него, а потом смеётся, здоровой рукой сжимая Стива.

— Боже, что за вопрос? Конечно, всё в порядке, — отвечает он мгновением позже, снова смотря на Стива. — Мне кажется, что я в первый раз слышу, что кто-то говорит это мне. За исключением, может быть, моей мамы.

— Ох, Тони, — бормочет Стив, и у него снова болит сердце. — В-всё в порядке. Я буду говорить тебе это много раз, столько, сколько ты захочешь услышать.

Всё время, что у них осталось.

Тони немного улыбается, касаясь волос Стива. Стив видит, как двигаются мышцы его горла, как будто он пытается что-то сказать – Стив думает, что знает что – но не может. Наконец, он, кажется, просто сдаётся, тянется вперед, глубоко целуя Стива. Это _не совсем то_ , на что надеялся Стив, но едва ли он возражает, так что он закрывает глаза, отвечая на поцелуй. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Тони вновь прислоняется головой к его плечу.

— Думаю, я ждал тебя целую вечность, — тихо говорит он. — И я не позволю тебе уйти вот так просто.

— Рад это слышать, — отвечает Стив. Он отходит, чтобы взглянуть на Тони, когда вспоминает, что рука Тони покрыта кровью. — У тебя кровь.

Моргнув, Тони следует за его взглядом, смотрит на своё плечо, затем на Стива и пожимает плечами.

— Это неважно, — говорит он.

— Важно для меня. Идём, — взяв Тони за здоровую руку, он ведёт его в брошенную столовую.

Стив уже видит, как медленно подползает вода. Он подходит к одному из столов, снимает скатерть, игнорируя грохот посуды, с которым та падает на пол. Затем он поворачивается к Тони, надёжно оборачивая его плечо скатертью, и заправляет концы так, чтобы повязка не сваливалась. Тони дёргается и шипит от боли, пока Стив работает, но в остальном ведёт себя спокойно.

— Вот так, — говорит Стив, заканчивая. Теперь, он надеется, Тони не будет терять столько крови. — Так ведь лучше?

Тони смотрит на повязку, затем кивает, выглядя немного потрясённым.

— Да. Спасибо.

— Хорошо, — Стив снова тянет Тони к себе, смотря на воду, подбирающуюся всё ближе и ближе. — Так, какой теперь план? Остаться здесь? Или пойти куда-то ещё?

Долгое время Тони не отвечает, и Стив начинает задумываться о том, здесь ли он вообще. Но потом в голове Тони что-то щёлкает, как будто кто-то включил лампочку.

— Я знаю, что мы должны сделать, — говорит он с сияющими глазами. Неожиданно, он наклоняется, дарит Стиву поцелуй, а затем берёт его за руку, сжимая ее. — У нас есть шанс. Иди за мной, я объясню по дороге.

Стив смотрит на него, пытаясь осознать происходящее. У них есть шанс? Как это вообще возможно? Через мгновение он кивает, сжимая руку Тони в ответ.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. Он понятия не имеет, что придумал Тони, есть у них шанс на самом деле или _нет_ , но это не имеет значения. Что бы ни случилось – будь то ад или высокий уровень воды – теперь они собираются встретиться с этим вместе, и это всё, что важно.

 

***

Тони выныривает из воды, задыхаясь, и в этот безумный, ужасный момент он понятия не имеет, где он и как здесь оказался. Тяжело дыша, барахтаясь в воде, насколько это возможно с травмированной рукой, он оглядывается по сторонам, видя ужасную сцену. Со всех сторон он окружён кричащими, испуганными людьми. Между тем, не так далеко, корабль по-прежнему остаётся над водой, но, вероятно, ненадолго. Шум отвлекает, но если он достаточно сильно сконцентрируется, то сможет вспомнить, как Стив крепко держал стол, пока Тони что-то к нему прикреплял, как Стив смотрел на него, говоря ему, что они будут в порядке, прямо перед тем, как корабль развалился на две части…

Вот дерьмо!

— Стив! — быстро зовёт он, его сердце уходит в пятки, когда он пытается проплыть мимо остальных, игнорируя крики, боль, холод, всё, кроме Стива. — Стив!

Он в ужасе. Это не может быть концом. Не сейчас, не после того, как они потратили столько времени, пытаясь спастись. Нет, говорит он самому себе. Стив... Стив где-то здесь. Он просто должен найти его.

— Тони! — слышит он наконец, и резко вздыхает, с облегчением, в его рот попадает морская вода, а когда он кашляет, она выливается обратно в море. — Тони, где ты?

— Стив! — собравшись с силами, Тони удаётся проплыть в направлении голоса, он почти рыдает, когда видит Стива, которому, видимо, удалось проплыть дальше, чем остальным людям, он находится далеко от корабля. Одной рукой он крепко держится за плоский плот, который Тони построил для них – спасибо, Господи, что одному из них удалось его удержать. — О, Боже, Стив, — выдыхает он, подплывая к нему и протягивая руку, чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно здесь. — Т-ты в порядке?

Стив тяжело дышит, смеясь, взяв Тони за руку, и тянет его на себя, уводя от других людей.

— Я-я в порядке, — говорит он. — Но посмотри на себя. У т-тебя в плече пуля. _С тобой_ всё хорошо?

Сейчас, когда Стив спрашивает, вся боль и холод, которые он подавлял, быстро возвращаются, и он задыхается, кусая губы.

— Я-я буду в порядке, — говорит он Стиву. Неважно, что его зубы так сильно стучат, что он думает, что они выпадут в любую секунду, а из-за морской воды, попадающей в рану, ему кажется, что его плечо горит. Он _будет_ в порядке. Стив здесь, плот здесь. В-всё будет в порядке.

— Х-хорошо, — говорит Стив, хотя он выглядит неуверенным. — М-мы должны сесть на плот.

Тони кивает, но не двигается к плоту. Прямо сейчас, с его рукой, такой, какая она есть... Он не совсем уверен, что сможет ею двигать, а мысль о том, чтобы затащить себя на плот, заставляет его просто хотеть остаться здесь, в ледяной воде.

— Т-ты первый.

Стив хмуро смотрит на него.

— Ты р-р-ранен. Т-тебе нужно вылезать из воды.

— Н-нам обоим нужно, — говорит ему Тони, тщетно пытаясь перестать стучать зубами. — И-и я прошу т-тебя быть первым. А ты м-м-можешь продолжать спорить со мной, и-и мы оба проведём б-больше времени в воде, и-или ты можешь п-послушать меня и з-залезть на плот.

Стив сжимает губы, и становится ясно, что ему это не нравится. Ему нужно научиться быть более эгоистичным, серьёзно. Через минуту он всё-таки решает подчиниться, оценив плот, прежде чем осторожно забраться на него, пока Тони наблюдает, затаив дыхание. По правде говоря, он никогда ещё не строил ничего подобного, и он не уверен, насколько хорошо эта шутка будет плыть вместе со Стивом, а тем более с ними обоими, учитывая, что она была сделала в невероятно короткие сроки. Тем не менее, он – Тони, чёрт подери, Старк, и он знает, что делает.

Тихо ворча, Стив залезает на плот полностью, и Тони с облегчением выдыхает, затуманивая воздух перед собой. Хорошо, думает он. Стив вылез из воды, и это самое важное. Он будет в безопасности.

— Ну? — говорит Стив, глядя на него. — Д-давай, Тони. Теперь ты.

Тони смотрит на него, качает головой, сжимая руками плот.

— Я-я буду в порядке здесь, — утверждает он. Теперь понятно, что плот определённо может держать одного человека, но два человека это совсем другая история. Конечно, он полагает, что плот выдержит и двоих, потому что, опять же, он – Тони, чёрт подери, Старк, но он уже может представить, как, держась за край травмированной рукой, он пытается залезть... а потом опрокидывает плот. И он не может рисковать, не со Стивом на борту.

— Тони, — говорит Стив, голос его звучит твёрдо, даже несмотря на мороз. — Либо ты залезаешь, либо я снова ныряю в воду. Твой выбор.

И он протягивает руки.

Тони стискивает зубы. Стив вообще настоящий? Как кто-то в этом мире может так _заботиться_ о нём?

— Э-это нелепо, — говорит он. Тем не менее, он протягивает руку, хватается за руки Стива, продолжая говорить. — Я-я обвиню тебя, е-если плот п-перевернётся.

— Н-не перевернётся, — говорит Стив и тащит его на себя.

Это нелегко. Стив лежит, потому что сидение в вертикальном положении слишком сильно влияет на распределение веса, а плечо Тони любезно усложняет задачу – ему приходится прикусить щёку, чтобы не закричать. Медленно, но верно, Стив вытаскивает его из воды, и Тони протягивает раненную руку, чтобы подтолкнуть себя, преодолевая остальную часть пути. Наконец, он лежит на плоту, задыхаясь от боли, холода и всего остального, но теперь он здесь.

— Стив, — говорит он, немного поворачиваясь и снова вздрагивая, потревожив руку. Боже, как чертовски холодно, и всё же его рука не немеет. Где-то между тем, когда он убрался с корабля и залез на плот, его рана снова открылась, скатерть, которой обернул его руку Стив, стала краснеть. Однако, сейчас он немногое может с этим сделать. — М-мне кажется, что было куда лучше лежать с тобой в м-м-машине.

Стив смеётся, и даже несмотря на то, что смех слабый и немного грустный, Тони всё ещё думает, что он прекрасен.

— С-согласен, — говорит он. — Н-но всё в порядке. К-когда всё закончится, м-мы сможем найти другую машину, ч-чтобы полежать в ней.

— Т-ты думаешь? — шепчет Тони. Он двигается ближе к Стиву, так в нём нуждаясь. Неважно, что сейчас они оба мерзнут. Тони нужно не его тепло, ему нужен _он_.

— Да, — шепчет Стив в ответ. — С-спасательные шлюпки должны скоро вернуться назад, как только корабль уйдёт под воду...

Вместе они поднимают головы и смотрят. Корабль вскинут к небу, пока что ещё плывет, но, вероятно, уже сейчас начнёт тонуть. Тони стонет и закрывает глаза, утыкаясь в плечо Стива. Он не может смотреть на это. Ему достаточно и криков вокруг, и он даже не хочет думать о том, насколько всё будет хуже, когда те, кто всё ещё на корабле, упадут в воду.

— Так х-х-холодно, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает Стив. — Я знаю.

Тони чувствует, как Стив протягивает руку, пробегается по его волосам, хотя он сомневается, что это удобно. Разумеется, его голова сейчас больше напоминает массу сосулек, но если Стив хочет дать ему немного любви, он вряд ли откажется.

— Н-но всё будет хорошо, Тони. Н-нам просто нужно продержаться ещё н-немного.

— Н-немного, — повторяет Тони. Он чувствует, что теряет себя. Ему холодно, ему больно, и они двое дрейфуют где-то в Атлантике, окружённые умирающими и мёртвыми. Что изменится к утру? Стив говорит, что спасательные шлюпки вернутся, но даже если так, то что? Будет ли больше помощи? Он не знает. Он ни черта не знает, и ему становится на это наплевать. Единственный, кто волнует его сейчас – Стив. — Г-говори со мной, — шепчет он.

Стив моргает, медленно, словно даже такое маленькое усилие слишком тяжело ему даётся, но потом кивает и приоткрывает рот.

— К-конечно, — говорит он. — О ч-чём?

— О ч-чём хочешь, — говорит Тони. Ему всё равно, что будет говорить Стив. Он просто хочет слышать его голос.

— Хорошо, — какое-то время Стив молчит, его голубые глаза бегают, а потом он дотягивается до Тони, прижимая пальцы к его бородке. — Я хочу б-больше времени с тобой, — говорит он.

Тони издаёт тихий гортанный звук, прижимаясь к руке Стива, сильно дрожа.

— Я тоже, — он хочет провести вечность со Стивом. Последние два дня были самыми счастливыми в его жизни, но этого мало. Этого всегда будет мало. — М-может... как только мы вернёмся на землю... Мы п-поедем в Калифорнию. Я слышал, что там т-тепло.

— З-звучит неплохо, — отвечает Стив с лёгкой улыбкой. — Н-не могу дождаться, — он колеблется, но затем продолжает. — Н-но перед тем, как мы отправимся на запад... Я-я хочу поехать в Б-Бруклин. М-моя мама... О-она там похоронена. К-Кладбище Сайпресс Хиллз. Е-её имя – Сара Роджерс. Т-ты же пойдёшь со мной, Тони? П-проведать её?

В его голосе есть что-то... Но Тони не может понять, что именно. Слабая нота мольбы и.… что-то ещё. Он точно не знает, что, но едва ли он откажет ему.

— Да, — говорит он. — М-мы пойдём туда вместе.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Стив.

А после они молчат, обнимая друг друга, дрожа. По-прежнему со всех сторон доносятся крики, и если Тони немного повернётся, то увидит одного из офицеров, схватившегося за плавающий обломок и дующего в свисток. Но, как видно, спасательные шлюпки ещё далеко, как будто ждут чего-то. Но чего? Ещё помощи? Или пока все замёрзнут?

Он прижимается губами к шее Стива и пытается выкинуть всё это из головы.

Проходит время, и в конце концов крики прекращаются. Офицер со свистком, кажется, сдался. Спасательные шлюпки не ближе, чем прежде.

Тони поворачивается, смотрит на звезды и принимает вероятность того, что они оба умрут сегодня.

— С-становится тихо, — говорит он тоненьким голоском.

Пальцы Стива нежно обвиваются вокруг запястья Тони, обнадеживающе, даже несмотря на то, что они кажутся ледышками.

— Да, — отвечает он, — Т-там тоже ветер.

Тони выдыхает, наблюдая за тем, как выходит пар из его рта. Он даже не замечал ветра прежде, но сейчас, уже зная о нём, он чувствует, как ветер врезается в кожу, забирая последние остатки его тепла. Он задаётся вопросом, сколько времени они вдвоём смогут провести вот так, на открытом воздухе и в насквозь промокшей одежде, пока порывистый ветер обдувает их тела. Наверное, потеря крови тоже внесёт свою лепту. Но это не то, о чём ему хочется думать слишком долго. Так что он поворачивается обратно к Стиву, смотрит на покрывшуюся тонкими кристалликами льда кожу и волосы. Он слабо дотягивается до Стива, убирая их.

— Холодно, — бормочет Тони.

Стив смотрит на него в ответ напряжённым взглядом, и Тони задерживает дыхание. Затем, ничего не говоря, Стив отворачивается, наклоняется над плотом и слабо гребёт в воде одной рукой.

— Ч-что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Тони, но Стив не отвечает, просто продолжает грести. Когда он останавливается, Тони осматривает всё вокруг – ему кажется, что, возможно, они развернулись, но трудно сказать наверняка, когда всё выглядит одинаково.

— Что это б-было? — снова пытается он.

Стив безмолвно поворачивается к нему, прикасается и обвивает его тело руками, – и почему-то Тони чувствует себя немного теплее. Или, может быть, ему просто не так холодно.

— Я тебя люблю, — очень тихо говорит Стив.

Это странно, думает Тони. Как это возможно, что он здесь, плывёт на перехваленном куске обломков в океане и у него всё ещё захватывает дух от этих трёх слов – трёх слов, которые сам Тони всё никак не может сказать. Это глупо, серьёзно. Так чертовски глупо. Потому что он любит Стива больше, чем любил кого-то за всю свою жизнь, и если... если сегодня они умрут, разве Стив не имеет права знать это? Тони думает, что Стив заслуживает это знать. Так что медленно он тянется обеими руками, даже несмотря на боль в травмированном плече, и обнимает Стива, мягко сжимая его.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет он в ответ.

Стив моргает, расплываясь в широкой улыбке, и на счастливую, прекрасную минуту, Тони чувствует себя так, словно вышло солнце и всё снова стало теплым, сухим и идеальным.

— И-иди сюда, — говорит он, наклоняясь, и целует его лоб, нос, губы; Тони не делает ничего, чтобы остановить его. — Х-хочу, чтобы ты узнал кое-что, — продолжает он, и снова целует, прежде чем посмотреть на него. Тони вспоминает, как он смотрел в эти голубые глаза, впервые встретив Стива. Такие красивые. Невозможно красивые. — Я-я бы сделал всё это снова в м-мгновение ока, Тони. Сделал бы. П-потому что я встретился с тобой, и это всё того стоит.

Тони сглатывает, чувствуя, как в горле поднимается ком, и пытаясь сдержать его.

— Я тоже, — говорит он. Он никогда прежде не был более честным. — Т-ты сделал мою жизнь достойной того, чтобы её прожить, Стив, — он издаёт дрожащий смешок, убирая кусочки льда с лица Стива. — Д-две ночи назад, мне было бы плевать, если бы корабль начал т-тонуть. Но теперь...

Теперь он очень сильно переживает. Не только за свою жизнь, но и за жизнь Стива. Во многом, думает он, Стив, возможно, более важен для этого мира, чем он сам.

— Р-рад это слышать, — бормочет Стив. Он судорожно вдыхает, выдыхает, и Тони снова наблюдает за тем, как маленькое облачко пара уносится в ночь. — К-когда ты с-сойдёшь на землю...

— Когда мы…

— Тсс, — говорит Стив, прикладывая холодный палец к губам Тони, заставляя его замолчать. Его рука дрожит. — Когда ты с-сойдёшь на землю, т-ты будешь проектировать самолёты и с-строить их, а потом возьмёшь один из них. И-и ты будешь летать, Тони. Т-ты будешь летать в-высоко и б-быстро. И тебя б-будет не остановить. О-обещай мне. Обещай мне, что ты у-улетишь.

Тони думает, что, возможно, в этих слова есть что-то большее, чем буквальное «летать», и он думает, что знает, что Стив имеет в виду. Он медленно кивает, целуя палец Стива, приложенный к его губам.

— Обещаю, — говорит он.

Затем Стив улыбается, и они двигаются ближе, держась друг за друга, словно от этого зависит их жизнь.

 

***

Время идёт.

Тони смотрит на звёзды наполовину закрытыми глазами, наблюдая, как они мерцают. Тихая ночь, и всё, о чём он думает прямо сейчас, это небо, океан и объятия Стива.

Так это и закончится, думает он.

На мгновение свет озаряет его лицо, а потом исчезает. Тони немного хмурится, но не двигается, принимая это за галлюцинацию.

Но затем свет появляется снова, и на этот раз он поворачивает голову, ему кажется, что он _слышит_ , как его замерзшая кожа трещит при повороте. Он смотрит на свет. Свет где-то посреди океана, и это не солнце, и не луна. Почему здесь свет? Что ему делать среди мертвых?

А потом он видит небольшую спасательную шлюпку с фонариком, и наконец понимает, откуда идет свет.

Его дыхание ускоряется, он садится и поворачивается к Стиву, надеясь увидеть, как сияют его глаза. Они выживут, думает он. Всё дерьмо, через которое они прошли, всё дерьмо, с которым им пришлось иметь дело – всё это стоило того, потому спасательная шлюпка возвращается, и сейчас они будут в безопасности.

— Стив, — говорит он, его слабый голос хрипит. — Стив, п-просыпайся. Здесь лодка.

Ответа нет. Всё нормально. Он крепко спит. В конце концов, у них обоих был длинный день. Но пришло время просыпаться, чтобы они могли попасть на лодку, и с этими мыслями он слегка надавливает на грудь Стива, потирая плечо.

— З-здесь лодка, Стив. Просыпайся.

На мгновение он останавливается, грудь вздымается, пока он внимательно ищет хоть какой-нибудь признак пробуждения. Когда Стив не двигается, он практически пихает его, голос становится громче, противно царапая ему глотку.

— Стив. Стив! Просыпайся, Стив, ты должен... Т-ты должен проснуться...

Но Стив не двигается.

— О, боже, — шепчет Тони, его голос дрожит, и он ещё раз встряхивает Стива за плечо, будто бы это может как-то помочь, но это, конечно же, не так.

Стив умер. После всего, что случилось, после всего, что Тони пытался сделать, спасая ему жизнь, потому что, чёрт возьми, миру нужно больше таких людей, как Стив – судьба так вознаграждает его. Спасает Тони, но убивает самого удивительного, самого благородного, самого доброго человека, которого он когда-либо знал.

Он всхлипывает, кладёт голову обратно на плот, смотрит на лицо Стива, его закрытые глаза, и протягивает руку, снова стряхивая замёрзшие льдинки, пальцами поглаживая его нос, губы, подбородок. Свет снова освещает его, в этот раз но Тони не обращает на него никакого внимания. Лодка больше не имеет значения. Ничто не имеет значения. У него была одна причина, чтобы жить, но теперь её нет.

Тони закрывает глаза, прижимаясь к Стиву, и ждёт смерти.

Но как только он закрывает глаза, он вспоминает... Он вспоминает последние слова Стива, вспоминает последнее обещание, которое он дал человеку, которого любил – _любит_ – и он задыхается, снова открывая глаза. Неважно, насколько больно, неважно, как сильно он хочет сдаться, и снова встретить Стива в любом другом мире, который находится за границами жизни, он не может, _не может_. Он должен жить, он должен летать, он должен сдержать свое обещание.

Внезапно он садится как можно удобнее, снова смотрит на свет. Сейчас он ещё дальше, но... Но он не может сдаться.

— Вернитесь, — хрипло говорит он, но звук его голоса уносится в океан. — В-вернитесь... в-вернитесь!

Когда спасательная шлюпка продолжает уплывать, он отчаянно озирается по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть _что-нибудь_ , способное шуметь. Его взгляд падает на офицера, которого он видел ранее, свисток по-прежнему у него во рту, и Тони сглатывает. Он не может остаться здесь со Стивом, понимает он. Он должен оставить его.

Он поворачивается к нему, чувствуя, как что-то в кармане Стива прижимается к его ноге.

В растерянности, он сдвигает его бёдра, суёт руку в карман и вытаскивает из него предмет. У него захватывает дыхание. Это кольцо. Не то ужасное, гигантское, с которым Стив рисовал его, а другое. То, которое изначально предназначалось для Сансет. Тони переворачивает его в своих руках, зачарованно вспоминая, как показывал его Стиву всего несколько часов назад. Иисусе, кажется, прошла целая жизнь.

Он снова смотрит на спасательную шлюпку, а затем на кольцо, сапфир блестит в звёздном свете, и он вспоминает тот момент, когда держал Стива за руку, прося надеть другое кольцо.

— Боже, — снова шепчет он, протягивая здоровую руку, обнимая Стива ещё раз. Затем очень осторожно он сжимает запястье Стива, отодвигаясь, чтобы Стив больше не обнимал его. Глаза Тони закрыты, пока он делает это. Его прекрасный, благородный Стив, думает он. Он обнимал его до самого конца, как будто мог как-то защитить Тони от всех зол этого мира.

Освободившись, он спрыгивает с плота, приземляется в воду, и, боже, ветер внезапно усиливается. Но вместо того, чтобы просто уйти, он снова достаёт кольцо, а затем берёт руку Стива и надевает его на неё.

— Я-я люблю тебя, Стив, — говорит он ещё раз очень тихо. — Я всегда буду любить тебя. Я-я всегда буду твоим. И я о-обещаю, я буду летать, я обещаю тебе... Я обещаю тебе, что мы встретимся снова.

Он поднимается верхней частью тела над плотом, и в последний раз мимолетно целует холодные губы Стива, а затем заставляет себя отпустить его.

Когда спасательная шлюпка приплывает за ним, он почти замёрз, но всё ещё жив. Но даже когда они заворачивают его в одеяло, пытаясь заставить его лечь, он сопротивляется и всё равно садится, игнорируя жгучую боль в плече. И он смотрит за борт, смотрит на неподвижную фигуру на импровизированном плоту, всего лишь одно тела из сотен в море...

И это был последний раз, когда он видел Стива Роджерса.

 

***

Тони почти не помнит оставшуюся часть ночи.

Где-то между спасением и рассветом прибывает другой корабль, и их поднимают на борт. Его передают врачу, который шипит и суетится над его плечом, в конечном счете удаляя пулю через несколько долгих мучительных минут, но Тони не плачет, не кричит, просто стискивает зубы и терпит боль.

— Будет шрам, — говорит ему доктор после.

— Мне всё равно, — отвечает Тони.

Затем ему прописывают строгий постельный режим, доктор даёт ему несколько таблеток аспирина и говорит никуда не ходить. А как только Тони остаётся один, он встаёт, игнорируя аспирин, идёт к ограждениям, плотно завернувшись в одеяло, и смотрит на воду.

Они уже далеко. Тел не видно, и единственное, что осталось от той ночи – только ветер и океан. Тони вспоминает ветер, вспоминает как мучительно это было, пока он не утих, только чтобы начаться снова, как только он оставил Стива. Но когда он чувствует, как ветер дует ему в лицо прямо сейчас, непрерывный и властный, Тони понимает, что ветер вообще никогда не утихал.

И его сердце почти перестаёт биться.

 

***

Спустя целую жизнь, корабль прибывает в Нью-Йорк, и Тони смотрит на статую Свободы, когда они проплывают мимо, не обращая внимания на омывающий его ливень. Она – прекрасное произведение искусства; так есть на самом деле, и на мгновение Тони закрывает глаза, думает о сильных руках, покрытых углем, а потом о золотистых волосах и небесно-голубых глазах, и только когда он чувствует, как жёсткий металл давит на живот, он понимает, что склоняется над ограждением, слезы скатываются по его лицу, а то немногое, что было в его желудке, уже за бортом.

Спустя какое-то время один из офицеров спасательного судна направляется к нему с блокнотом в одной руке и зонтом в другой.

— Простите, — говорит мужчина. Он не упоминает о слезах или красных глазах — или, может быть, из-за темноты и дождя, и он просто не видит их. — Могу я узнать ваше имя, сэр?

И долгое время Тони просто смотрит на него, на его глаза, нос и губы. Он не Стив, думает Тони. Был только один Стив, и теперь его нет.

Тони отворачивается, возвращается в дождь, и снова думает о блестящих глазах и прекрасной улыбке.

— Роджерс, — говорит он. — Энтони Роджерс.

 

***

СМИ ждут, когда корабль окажется в доке. С камерами, вспышками и бесконечными вопросами, и Тони решает, что ничего из этого ему не светит. Он всё ещё кутается в одеяло, пробирается в толпу, полную людей из третьего класса и уходит с ними, молясь, чтобы репортёры обошли его стороной в пользу богатых элит. Сансет. Его отца.

Часть его задаётся вопросом, правильно ли это, исчезать в городе под другими именем и никогда не связываться с ними снова. Это, возможно, неприемлемое поведение, но, опять же, когда его волновало чьё-то одобрение? И, конечно, часть его знает, что он не сможет прятаться вечно. Он не собирается сидеть на месте. Он собирается изобретать. Рано или поздно его фотография появится во всех газетах, рано или поздно кто-нибудь увидит его. Но потом он задумывается – _ну и что_? Так что он проходит мимо вспышек, мимо шумящих журналистов, ищущих их глазами.

В конце концов люди вокруг него расходятся, направляются к своим семьям или друзьям, или ещё куда-то, куда планировали идти по прибытию корабля, и в скором времени Тони гуляет в одиночестве.

В ту ночь он добирается до дома друга, заставляя его поклясться, что он никому ничего не скажет, прежде чем рухнуть на диван и отключиться на следующие двенадцать часов. Следующим утром он одалживает немного денег, потому что, чёрт возьми, он просто потерял всю свою жизнь вместе с затонувшим кораблем, а затем выходит и покупает цветы.

Одной поездкой позже, Тони оказывается перед могилой Сары Роджерс.

Он не знает, что делать или говорить. Он здесь, потому что обещал мертвому человеку, что придёт сюда с ним, и только потому, что Стива больше нет, не означает, что он не должен выполнять это обещание. После долгого размышления, он кладёт цветы на могилу, решая, нужно ли сдвинуть другие цветы – они высохли и почернели, как будто лежали здесь очень долго, но затем он думает о Стиве, стоящем именно там, где сейчас стоит Тони, держащем те самые цветы, и решает не трогать их.

Уложив цветы, Тони поднимается, смотря на надгробный камень.

— Вы воспитали чертовски хорошего парня, — говорит он, а затем поворачивается и уходит.

Оттуда он направляется на запад. Он открывает компанию. Он работает с самолётами, электричеством и радио, и он меняет мир. Во время первой мировой он сражается как пилот. А когда следующая мировая война сотрясает землю, он проводит свои дни, разрабатывая истребители для Соединённых Штатов, и он известен, увековечен и любим народом.

Иногда он читает в газетах о своём отце и о Сансет. Сансет выходит замуж за другого богатого парня, конечно, и газеты изображают их вполне счастливыми. А его отец... Что ж, никакие войны не мешают его бизнесу. Но ни один из них не пытается с ним связаться – Тони не знает, в курсе ли они, что он жив, хотя подозревает, что они знают, – и поступает так же.

В течение многих лет, не бывает и недели, чтобы он не летал над сияющими озёрами и тихими землями, сквозь блестящие облака и рвущие ветры. Он летает высоко, он летает быстро.

И его не остановить.

 

***

Тони поклялся себе, когда сошёл с корабля, что больше никогда не ступит ни на один корабль, и в течение восьмидесяти долгих лет он придерживался клятвы.

Так что он не знает, что именно побудило его купить большой круизный лайнер, когда ему перевалило за сотню, подняться на борт и приказать команде отплывать, но он и не сопротивляется. Вместо этого Тони идёт к одному из залов на палубе, сжимая выпивку в одной руке, а затем садится и смотрит, как океан проплывает мимо них.

В ту же ночь он лежит в своей каюте в течение нескольких долгих часов, беспокойно, прежде чем наконец решает встать. Не обуваясь, он медленно идёт на верхнюю палубу, и гуляет, гуляет, гуляет, до тех пор, пока не останавливается, потому что здесь корабль заканчивается, и начинается океан. Осторожно, он протягивает руку, сжимая ограждение, чувствуя гладкость холодного металла под своей кожей, а затем делает шаг вперёд, добираясь до самой нижней ступени, крепко держась. Он делает глубокий вдох, опуская одну руку, чтобы коснуться плеча, чтобы почувствовать покрытую шрамами жесткую кожу. Так много воспоминаний, и тем не менее это всё, что у него осталось.

Но если он закроет свои глаза, если он просто расслабится и позволит ветру дуть ему в лицо, Тони сможет представить его тёплое присутствие здесь, прямо за ним, протягивая ему руку и прося его _подождать._

Он прожил хорошую жизнь, думает он. И началась она здесь.

Тони улыбается сам себе, а потом делает шаг назад и возвращается обратно в кровать.

 

***

В конце концов Тони идёт с высоко поднятой головой, откинув плечи, шагая по коридору с определённой целью. Он доходит до двери, и ему даже не нужно останавливаться, потому что кто-то держит её открытой для него, так что он продолжает идти вперёд, оказываясь в самом низу парадной лестницы, окружённый множеством людей: офицер со свистком, члены экипажа, помогающие людям на борту, Хэнк, Джен, семья Осборнов. Тиберий. Сансет. Его отец. Другие люди. И там, наверху, напротив часов…

Он находит путь к нему, поднимается по лестнице, его дыхание сбивается, сердце трепещет. Вскоре он почти уже там, так близко, что может протянуть руку и _коснуться_ , если захочет.

А потом Стив поворачивается, и его улыбка так ослепительна, что Тони не видит надобности в остальном свете.

— Эй, — говорит он, и его улыбка ни капельки не дрожит, когда он протягивает руку, касаясь щеки Тони. — Ощущение, словно я ждал тебя здесь вечность.

Тони больше не может сдерживаться. Молча, он бросается вперед, крепко обнимает Стива, когда он целует его за всё, что он заслуживает – и Ти, Сансет, Говард, _все_ – аплодируют так, словно они хотели увидеть это всю свою жизнь.

Никакой политики, думает Тони. Никакой вины. Никакого стыда.

Только он и Стив, и, в конце концов, это всё, что когда-либо имело значение.


End file.
